Let Love In
by TheEpicness239
Summary: Two unexpected lovers come together on New Year's Eve...will the way they ring in the New Year change their lives forever?
1. One Night

_**A/N: I know I just started a new Liason story, and I tend to one story at a time, but this story has been begging for months for me to write it. This is going to be totally different than all my other stories, and not only because it's a totally different pairing, so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Some background info: I've altered the history slightly, just to make this story work. Lucky left before December 2011, and Elizabeth has since moved on. Also, she never checked herself in Shadybrook. I can't remember if Carly and Johnny started in 2011, but for the purpose of this story, they never happened, at all. Also, the only way for Johnny and Elizabeth to ever work is to have to go back beyond 2012, but it sucked for Johnny. No way would Elizabeth ever be with a rapist and a child-killer. I think that covers it, but if you're confused, don't hesitate to ask!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**One Night**_

_~December 31__st__, 2011~_

It was New Year's Eve, and she wanted to be anywhere but here. She would have rather stayed at home with her boys and celebrate New Year's Eve with them.

But since Lucky left in the summer to find himself, Elizabeth had realized that they were never meant to be. He chose to not be a father to his sons, and it made moving on from him a lot easier.

But here she was, on her fifth blind date. Against her better judgment, Elizabeth had allowed Robin to sign her up for an online dating website. At the time, she figured she sucked at picking good guys, so it couldn't hurt. So far it has been a bust.

Her dates are nice guys and all, but they lack passion and edge. Most of the guys she has been with are considered "bad boys", and Elizabeth guessed they were her type.

So here she was, listening to the lawyer across from her describe a case he just won. Elizabeth looked around the room, watching other couples that were actually enjoying themselves. She longed for that, and her date pulled her back into the conversation.

The Haunted Star has just reopened, under the ownership of Lulu Falconeri and Johnny Zacchara. Elizabeth knew of their past relationship, but also knew that they were amicable friends, and Lulu was madly in love with Dante.

Placing her head on her hand, Elizabeth watched her date, who was paying no attention to her. She sighed and announced that she was getting a drink. Not to her surprise, her date just keeps talking.

Taking a seat at the bar, Elizabeth motions to the bartender for a drink. Turning around to face his customer, Johnny is surprised to see Elizabeth sitting before him.

"It's Elizabeth right," he tentatively asked as he poured a shot of tequila. Elizabeth nodded her head and quickly downed her shot.

"Do you have any limes," Elizabeth asked. Johnny nodded and cut up a few slices for her. Placing salt on her hand, she licks it, then downs her shot and finally proceeds to suck the lime.

_God, you still amaze me  
__When you speak to me that way_

"Wow," Johnny said as Elizabeth smiled at him. "What, you've never heard of Lick it, Slam it, Suck it," she asked. Johnny shook his head, and Elizabeth laughed.

"C'mon, you're a bartender, you had to have heard about it. Now, you're just making me feel old," Elizabeth explained, ordering another shot in the process.

"Here, why don't you try," she teased him. He was intrigued by her offer, instantly hooked on the woman sitting in front of him.

Johnny had never said more than five words to the woman, and they never ran into each other in Port Charles since he moved her four years ago.

Pouring himself a shot, Elizabeth placed the salt on his hand. Licking his hand, he proceeds to down his shot, and Elizabeth quickly hands him a lime. Despite herself, Elizabeth licks her lips as she watches Johnny suck the juice out of the lime. And then she proceeded to laugh as his face puckered up at the sourness of the lime.

_Oh, the sound of your voice  
__The look in your eyes, you stand there in your grace_

"Wow," was all he said as he looked into her eyes. They were clear and a deep blue, instantly latching onto him. Johnny supposed he gazed for a moment too long, for Elizabeth turned away from him.

"So, Liz, what brings you to my bar," Johnny asked as he wiped down the counter. He saw her raise an eyebrow at his little nickname for her, and assumed that not a lot of people called her Liz.

She hitched a thumb over her shoulder, and Johnny looked beyond her to see a square guy sitting at a table by himself. Johnny smirked as he could immediately tell that he wasn't Elizabeth's type.

"Let me guess, one of your friends hooked you up," Johnny asked as he poured her another shot. "You're good at these guessing games," Elizabeth inquired as she downed yet another tequila shot.

"Are you sure-"

Elizabeth raised another eyebrow at him, daring him to finish his question. He raised his hands in surrender, liking the feisty side of this woman, and kicking himself on the inside for not talking to her sooner.

"You don't like good guys, do you? You prefer the bad boys. The ones that can make your toes curl with just one look. The ones that go looking for trouble and live for danger," Johnny said, slowly inching closer to her as he slightly taunted her, but she didn't fall for it.

"And you like the good girls, right? The daddy's girls, and the little rich girls that want to rebel against their parents by going out with a guy lie you," Elizabeth rebuked with a sassy grin. Johnny gave her the same grin right back as he attended to another customer.

Every so often, he would glance back at her, mystified by her behavior. From what he knew, Elizabeth Webber was a mother of two and surgical nurse at General Hospital. Who knew she was a feisty temptress?

_You told me that the scars you bear  
__Are beautiful and real_

She was also associated with Jason Morgan a few years back. Johnny wondered how he let a woman like that go for a less-than-woman Sam McCall.

Shaking his head, Johnny walks back over to his favorite customer, pouring himself a shot to join her.

"I'm afraid I'm little too old to go looking for little rich girls that want to prove their daddies wrong and seek attention. Been there, done that," Johnny said. Elizabeth didn't need to ask, she knew all about him and Lulu.

"Take a shot with me," he tempted her, and he didn't need to ask twice. Placing salt on each other's hands, Elizabeth stops Johnny from sucking the salt off of his own hand.

_So turn the lights back on again  
__All to see the things you feel_

Instead, she offers her hand for his. His gaze moves from her hand to her tantalizing lips, then her hypnotizing eyes. He couldn't say no.

_And we've got one night  
__To let the whole world know_

Slowly bringing her hand to his mouth, his painfully licks the salt of her hand, and if he had been any slower, he was sure he could have made her moan. Then, he quickly down his shot and sucked the juice out of the lime she offered him.

He watched the hint of grin on her face, and raised his hand for her turn. Taking his rough and calloused hand in her delicate one, Elizabeth made it equally slower and painful.

_Just how perfect we could be  
__Just close your eyes and then you'll see_

She kissed his hand, before leisurely licking his hand, and made sure to purse her lips for good measure. Elizabeth kept her eyes on Johnny the whole time, and felt him shudder with the mere touch of her tongue. She downed her shot and raised his other hand to her mouth, which was holding the lime.

_We've got one night  
__To let the whole world know_

Elizabeth would have smirked when she saw Johnny almost drooling, but the lime prevented that. She carefully watched as his eyes lit up as she sucked on the lime, a little longer than necessary.

"That was…um…" Johnny stuttered, not capable of completing a sentence. How could this woman, who he had just met and spent fifteen minutes with, bring a renowned womanizer and bad boy to his knees?

_Forget about the falling stars  
__Tonight we'll show them who we are, we are_

"It was," Elizabeth said as she placed the lime back down on the table. Johnny cleared off the counter and attended to the other customers around the bar. He needed to cool off, for Elizabeth would have surely made him come undone right behind that bar.

_Feel it when you're near me  
__And I know when you're not there_

Getting himself a bottle of beer to clear his nerves, he takes three long gulps and wipes off his forehead. Johnny looks back down at Elizabeth, who is still grinning at him, as if she was in on a little secret about him.

Throughout the night, Johnny would continue to pour drinks for Elizabeth, and they eventually moved past small and shallow talk. Elizabeth told him about her family life as a teenager, always being shadowed by her older brother Steven or older sister Sarah. Johnny totally sympathized, for his grandfather never considered him "business material."

Elizabeth asked him why he quit the business, and Johnny said that he was tired of the killing and ruining people's lives. He was tired of living under other's people's shadows, namely his grandfather and Sonny. Elizabeth congratulated him, explaining that it took a lot of courage to turn your back on your family.

Johnny asked her about moving to Port Charles as a teenager, and that's when their conversation took a dark turn. He never knew about her rape, but the way she described it. She never look that sad and upset, almost lost and empty.

_Numb on the edge and so alone  
__And no one seems to care_

She told him that it took her awhile to move on, but she eventually did, with the help of Lucky. Johnny knew about their recent relationship, but he never knew them as first loves. Elizabeth explained that she may never be able to get rid of Lucky, like she owed him something, but Johnny explained that no man should ever treat a woman like Lucky did to her. It's no excuse.

_But you reach out and pull me back  
__And love me 'til I'm free_

Elizabeth nodded, and tabled that part of the conversation. They soon moved into Johnny buying The Haunted Star. Elizabeth watched with a smile as Johnny's eyes lit up when he talked about music. It reminded her of when she was younger and wanted to be an artist. They completely clicked on that level, the want to express yourself through art, and no one else could understand.

_All the joy in my life I feel like  
__I've lost you, see inside of me_

They spent hours talking at that bar, never getting tired or bored. Elizabeth told stories about Cameron and Aiden, and even some about Jake. That Johnny knew about, and he told her that he was sincerely sorry for her, and that she has to go through that pain. Elizabeth thanked him, and told him it was getting a little bit easier each day, but the pain would never go away.

_And we've got one night  
__To let the whole world know_

Johnny checked the time to see that it was one minute to midnight on New Year's Eve. Elizabeth's date had finally come looking for her, after spending the entire night with two girls on his arm.

"Date incoming, six o-clock," Johnny muttered, interrupting Elizabeth about the time she spent a summer with her family at the lake. She discreetly turned around, to see her lawyer walking towards her with a cheesy grin on his face.

_Just how perfect we could be  
__Just close your eyes and then you'll see_

The countdown began, and her date was eying her to ring in the New Year with him. Elizabeth looked around, knowing that there was no escape, except for right in front of her.

_We've got one night  
__To let the whole world know_

Throwing caution to the wind, knowing there wasn't much time left, Elizabeth leaned over the bar and pulled on Johnny's black collared shirt and crashed her lips into his.

_Forget about the falling stars  
__Tonight we'll show them who we are, we are_

He was taken completely off guard, until her lips started to move against his. Enjoying the embrace, Johnny's hands came up to Elizabeth's face, and held her against him. He opened his eyes to see an astonished looked on Elizabeth's date's face, and he finally walked away.

_Life's a song I'll sing  
__And it doesn't matter anymore if anyone is listening to me_

Elizabeth immediately pulled away, face blushing with embarrassment. Johnny is stunned beyond words, not believing that just happened. As everyone was cheering and screaming about 2012, Elizabeth and Johnny were touching their lips, feeling the electricity run between the two of them.

_'Cause you move like light  
__You send all to me, tend to pull me through my life_

Following Elizabeth's lead, Johnny throws caution to the wind. Taking Elizabeth's hand in his, he leads her out of the club area and into his office.

_And we've got one night  
__To let the whole world know_

He closes the door behind him, and stares hungrily at Elizabeth. She immediately starts to apologize, saying that what she did was beyond embarrassing, the alcohol was doing the talking, and it was okay if they never spoke to each other again, but Johnny ignores her.

_Just how perfect we could be  
__Just close your eyes and then you'll see_

Instead, he pulls her flush against him, and crashes his lips into hers to quell her rambling. He knew it; there was something special about her lips, and the way they moved against his. Elizabeth's lips moved with his, until she opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. She nipped at his lip, and quickly soothed it with her tongue. Elizabeth felt a deep growl in his chest, and it quickly aroused her.

Elizabeth hitches her leg up around his waist, and Johnny moves them so she is up against the wall.

_We've got one night  
__To let the whole world know_

"I don't normally do this," Elizabeth says huskily between Johnny's demanding yet soothing kisses. Johnny shakes his head at the feisty yet angel-like brunette in his arms.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Johnny said, and Elizabeth saw nothing wrong with that.

_Forget about the falling stars  
__Tonight we'll show them who we are_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, please be honest and tell me how you felt about this. Please be honest about this pairing and if you like it or not, because I'm really into this story and want to know what you guys think. I'm trying to branch away from Liason and write new pairings for Elizabeth. Lyrics to 'One Night' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen.**_


	2. Sympathy

_**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm really excited about writing this story, like really excited. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**_

_**chawkchic: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mona: Thanks for the review! I'm coming around to them, now that I'll never have Liason. The only problem is that Johnny is now a child killer and a rapist. I find it really hard for Elizabeth and him to be together on the show. But if anyone could redeem his character, it would be Elizabeth.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**stonecold46: Thanks for the review! Yeah, it's hard for me too to read Elizabeth paired with someone other than Jason, but since he's gone, I'm starting to branch out more pairings for her.**_

_**trini12180: Thanks for the review! Sadly, I don't think that's going to be part of this story, but it could come up in my other stories.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I hope I got that across, thank you! **_

_**Twisted Musalih: Thanks for the review!**_

_**ghfan51184: Thanks for the review! Yes, Johnny could be a good pairing for Elizabeth on the show, and I think BB and BH would have mad crazy chemistry, but I don't see Elizabeth getting with a child killer or a rapist. I know he didn't mean to kill Cole and Hope, but he knew what he was doing with ConKate. Anyways, the reason I set this story in 2011-2012 is because one, Johnny and Carly were never together, and two, reasons above, I don't think Elizabeth could get with Johnny after all he's done. But maybe there is a chance for him to be redeemed on the show, and Elizabeth is one of the few characters to do it, maybe the only one. Haha, no more Red. This story will be based off of songs by The Goo Goo Dolls. I try to do different bands for each story.**_

_**skyeladean: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Joyful71: Thanks for the review!**_

_**unnamed visitor: Thanks for the review! Yes, I plan on continuing Secrets, as well as this story. Jake will not be showing up in this story, but maybe there's a slight chance in Secrets? You'll have to read on to find out.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yes, I would have also like them to experiment with them, before screwing over Johnny. It's a waste of BB's talent, but he's been turning in some excellent work lately.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I wanted to go for something different for Elizabeth. I think Port Charles is going to explode over hearing about Johnny and Liz. I also think you're going to love that chapter reveal. I had also wish the show had given them a chance after knowing Liason would never be.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review! They would be so hot together, and they are both one of the few characters left on the show that I love, so why not? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Sympathy**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_Throwing caution to the wind, knowing there wasn't much time left, Elizabeth leaned over the bar and pulled on Johnny's black collared shirt and crashed her lips into his._

_He was taken completely off guard, until her lips started to move against his. Enjoying the embrace, Johnny's hands came up to Elizabeth's face, and held her against him. He opened his eyes to see an astonished looked on Elizabeth's date's face, and he finally walked away._

_Elizabeth immediately pulled away, face blushing with embarrassment. Johnny is stunned beyond words, not believing that just happened. As everyone was cheering and screaming about 2012, Elizabeth and Johnny were touching their lips, feeling the electricity run between the two of them._

_Following Elizabeth's lead, Johnny throws caution to the wind. Taking Elizabeth's hand in his, he leads her out of the club area and into his office._

_He closes the door behind him, and stares hungrily at Elizabeth. She immediately starts to apologize, saying that what she did was beyond embarrassing, the alcohol was doing the talking, and it was okay if they never spoke to each other again, but Johnny ignores her. _

_Instead, he pulls her flush against him, and crashes his lips into hers to quell her rambling. He knew it; there was something special about her lips, and the way they moved against his. Elizabeth's lips moved with his, until she opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. She nipped at his lip, and quickly soothed it with her tongue. Elizabeth felt a deep growl in his chest, and it quickly aroused her._

_Elizabeth hitches her leg up around his waist, and Johnny moves them so she is up against the wall._

"_I don't normally do this," Elizabeth says huskily between Johnny's demanding yet soothing kisses. Johnny shakes his head at the feisty yet angel-like brunette in his arms._

"_Just shut up and kiss me," Johnny said, and Elizabeth saw nothing wrong with that._

_~January 10__th__, 2012~_

She looked up from her post at the nurse's hub after a man walked by her. A waft of cologne drifted by her, and her sense tingled. Elizabeth remembered that cologne, or rather she could never forget it.

_Stranger than your sympathy  
__And this is my apology_

But, it wasn't who she thought it was. Running a hand through her hair, she hoped no one saw her blushing about the picture running through her mind.

_I killed myself from the inside out  
__And all my fears have pushed you out_

She couldn't help it, for the past ten days she couldn't get him out of her head. It was like her mind was constantly on repeat with the brief night they shared, envisioning each and every little thing they did.

_And I wished for things that I don't need  
__And what I chased won't set me free  
__And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees_

It was so unlike her to do something like that, and of all men to do it with, she picked Johnny Zacchara.

_Oh, yeah  
__Everything's all wrong, yeah_

Elizabeth smirked to herself as she went to take care of a patient. Just thinking about running her hands through his jet black hair or feeling his hands on her body got her aroused.

_Everything's all wrong, yeah  
__Where the hell did I think I was?_

Taking a breath before entering her patient's room, Elizabeth smoothed out her scrubs. She greeted the woman lying in bed and engaged in some small talk while checking the woman's vitals.

_And stranger than your sympathy  
__Take these things, so I don't feel_

Right as she was about to leave, the woman asked for a glass of water, with a lime slice. Elizabeth stopped short and her mind instantly went back to that night.

_Slowly bringing her hand to his mouth, his painfully licks the salt of her hand, and if he had been any slower, he was sure he could have made her moan. Then, he quickly down his shot and sucked the juice out of the lime she offered him._

_He watched the hint of grin on her face, and raised his hand for her turn. Taking his rough and calloused hand in her delicate one, Elizabeth made it equally slower and painful._

_She kissed his hand, before leisurely licking his hand, and made sure to purse her lips for good measure. Elizabeth kept her eyes on Johnny the whole time, and felt him shudder with the mere touch of her tongue. She downed her shot and raised his other hand to her mouth, which was holding the lime._

"Nurse Webber, are you all right," her patient asked. Elizabeth nodded her head and informed her patient that she would be back with a glass of water with a lime slice.

_I'm killing myself from the inside out  
__And now my head's been filled with doubt_

Closing the door behind her, Elizabeth shook her head and closed her eyes. Images flashed through her head, tormenting and pleasuring her at the same time.

Never had it been this bad before. Not even with Jason. But she just couldn't get him out her head. She wondered if he was having the same problem, then instantly scolded herself.

Why would he be thinking about her? She was just another woman he had a one-night stand with and he was known for being a womanizer. No, she couldn't focus on him. She had her job and her two little boys that demanded her undivided attention.

The day seemed to move quickly after that, and her mind seemed to listen to her demands, for she never flashbacked to that night, of even thought about Johnny.

_We're taught to lead the life you choose  
__You know your love's run out on you  
__And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true_

But that was all shot to hell once he walked through the elevator doors. Elizabeth noticed him before he noticed her, and she quickly turned around.

_Damn it Liz, you are a grown woman. Why the hell do you feel like a little girl with her first crush? You are a mature adult. You can handle one man._

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth turns around to see Johnny leaning against the counter, staring at her with a boyish grin on his face.

_Oh, yeah  
__It's easy to forget, yeah_

And God did that grin melt her insides. Unconsciously primping herself, Elizabeth smiles at him before going over to the computer.

"What, no hello," the younger man asked. He watched her carefully, gauging her for any reaction she had to seeing him. Noticing that she wouldn't look him in the eye, he figured that something on her mind most be bothering her.

_When you choke on the regrets, yeah  
__Who the hell did I think I was?_

"Hello Johnny," she flippantly said, inputting her patient's charts into the computer. She felt his eyes on her back, and being a woman, she could tell when he was checking her out. Deciding to be mature and face her problems head on, Elizabeth turns around with a raised eyebrow to catch him in the act.

_And stranger than your sympathy  
__And all these thoughts you stole from me_

Johnny didn't blush; in fact he just stared at her a little longer before smiling and straightening his stature.

"Why are you here Johnny," she impatiently asked him. It was a valid question, for he had no ties to anyone in the hospital, and as far as she knew, he had no family members as current patients.

"Well, if you have to know, I'm picking up my grandfather's prescription," Johnny admitted. Elizabeth looked over at him to see if he was telling the truth. He looked way too confident to be telling the truth, so she figured he was bluffing. Elizabeth gave him a look, and Johnny smiled.

"Okay, would you believe that I just want to talk to you, Elizabeth," Johnny asked blatantly and catching her off-guard. He watched with the hint of a grin on his face as he watched her stutter before answering him. Elizabeth looked around; she was still self-conscious being around him.

_And I'm not sure where I belong  
__And no where's home and no more wrong_

Walking out from behind the counter, Elizabeth pulls on Johnny's leather jacket-clad arm and leads him over to a deserted corner, and for her sake, he didn't make any sexual jokes.

"Johnny, what happened between us…it was a one time thing. I just…I can't be that type of woman. I have two little boys that depend on me to provide for them, and I can't…we can't happen again," Elizabeth whispered. Johnny crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, as if he was in deep thought.

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was  
__And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted  
__And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me_

When he looked back at her, she looked into his brown eyes to see that he was being genuine and sincere. "Look, I enjoyed New Year's Eve, even before…everything happened. I enjoy your company, Liz. It's as simple as that," Johnny timidly admitted.

Again, Elizabeth was taken aback. Before he had shocked her by being flirtatious. Now he was being honest and serious. And it scared her even more. Because what he was saying was exactly what she was feeling.

"I uh, I feel the same way about you," she said with heat rising on her cheeks. Johnny grinned, happy with her answer. "Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to join me for drinks after work," he asked as he uncrossed his arms and rooted his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans.

Elizabeth nodded her head, and started walking back to her station. Johnny followed her and took her hand in his. Ignoring the look she was giving him, Johnny wrote down the address of his penthouse on her hand.

She lividly stared at his brazen manner, but Johnny again ignored her and placed a kiss on her hand. Leaning in close, his lips right near her ear, he could almost feel her shake from him being so close.

"Meet me there at six o'clock. And just for the record, I can't get you writhing and naked on my desk out of my head," he huskily whispered before leaving her standing there, mouth agape and cheeks full on red.

_Mmm, yeah  
__Stranger than your sympathy_

Walking into the elevator doors, Johnny grins at her stunned form until the doors closed behind him. He had an inkling that tonight was going to be fun.

_Stranger than your sympathy  
__Mmm hmmm mmm_

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully y'all enjoyed that chapter. I'm really digging this story, so expect a new chapter each or every other day. If you have any questions about the timeline, don't hesitate to ask! Lyrics to 'Sympathy' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought ina review, or what you would like to happen.**_


	3. Fallin' Down

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 y'all! I think you're going to love this one!**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review! Yes, I also love the cocky and arrogant bad boy Johnny used to be before they decimated his character.**_

_**ghfan51184: Thanks for the review! Haha, that's the point, to make the reader want more. Yes, it's definitely about time for Liz to get some happiness, and if it's with AJ, I say more power to her. I would love to have Liz have her own story and romance, and I think she's going to have one coming up. Rumor is that Steve dies and AJ is the one that accidentally kills him. I kinda hope that's not true, as I really want A&E. I hate how they have Becky in a wait and see mode, either for JJ or her contract is up, whichever one comes first.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! I could have totally been down for Electrick after Robin died. They slowly get closer, as both are single parents raising kids and work at the hospital. Then AJ comes along while Electrick finally commit to one another. He starts out as Liz's friend, like right now. Then BAM, Robin comes back for the NB, and Electrick figure out that they do love each other, but they aren't in love with each other. Patrick gets back together with Robin, while Liz finds an unexpected romance with AJ. I smell a new story…**_

_**chawkchic: Thanks for the review!**_

_**unnamed visitor: Thanks for the review! I wouldn't call it dating, per se. And you won't see much Jasam in this story, maybe in one of the last chapters.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**gregsgirl3: Thanks for the review! I love when we get to see a playful Elizabeth, which is a rarity these days on the show. Yes, they will not always be having fun and games. You will see Jason's reaction to Johnny and Elizabeth's relationship near the end of the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Fallin' Down**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_When he looked back at her, she looked into his brown eyes to see that he was being genuine and sincere. "Look, I enjoyed New Year's Eve, even before…everything happened. I enjoy your company, Liz. It's as simple as that," Johnny timidly admitted._

_Again, Elizabeth was taken aback. Before he had shocked her by being flirtatious. Now he was being honest and serious. And it scared her even more. Because what he was saying was exactly what she was feeling._

"_I uh, I feel the same way about you," she said with heat rising on her cheeks. Johnny grinned, happy with her answer. "Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to join me for drinks after work," he asked as he uncrossed his arms and rooted his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans._

_Elizabeth nodded her head, and started walking back to her station. Johnny followed her and took her hand in his. Ignoring the look she was giving him, Johnny wrote down the address of his penthouse on her hand._

_She lividly stared at his brazen manner, but Johnny again ignored her and placed a kiss on her hand. Leaning in close, his lips right near her ear, he could almost feel her shake from him being so close._

"_Meet me there at six o'clock. And just for the record, I can't get you writhing and naked on my desk out of my head," he huskily whispered before leaving her standing there, mouth agape and cheeks full on red. _

_Walking into the elevator doors, Johnny grins at her stunned form until the doors closed behind him. He had an inkling that tonight was going to be fun._

_~January 10__th__, 2012~_

Straightening her brown jacket and green blouse underneath, Elizabeth hesitantly knocked on the door. She had debated all afternoon on whether she should have bailed on having drinks with Johnny.

_Do you know where you wanna go?  
__I ain't got time for you now  
__Do you think, that I'll ever be?_

What she told him was the truth though, she had fun with him and she liked talking to him. He understood the whole black sheep of the family and miss opportunities in love. Sure, he was a womanizer and bad boy, but after spending a night with him, Elizabeth could tell there were more layers there.

_Cause all I ever wanted's so far gone  
__And if I had my chance, I'd go along_

The problem was that nobody gave him the chance to peel back those layers. And it was something she could relate to.

_You're makin' me fall down  
__I'm fallin' down again_

Johnny opened the door, whisking her out of her thoughts and back into the present. She looked him up and down, acknowledging how his black long sleeve shirt fitted him quite nicely, as well as his jeans.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Johnny said with a grand sweep of his arm as Elizabeth walked in. Surprising her, Johnny reaches for her jacket, taking it off for her. Placing it on the coat hook, Johnny leads Elizabeth into the main room.

"It's very…nice," she complimented him, which caused him to playfully roll his eyes. "Nice? You know how we both hate that word," Johnny reminded her and he was right. Nice wasn't the right word. The main room had dark walls, and beautiful Italian paintings hanging on them. The furniture was dark as well, but it created a sense of warmth and comfort.

_I wish you could fall down  
__Can you catch me darling?_

"Okay, it's very homey," she corrected herself, placing her purse on the couch. Johnny nodded his head and approval and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He offered her a glass, which she took with a bit of hesitancy.

"What, you've never had whiskey before," he asked her, genuinely interested. "No, I'm more of a beer and tequila girl," she informed him. Johnny nodded, and remembered that for later. He intently watched Elizabeth as she took her first sip and almost coughed it back up.

"That's strong," she inquired, placing the glass on the table. Johnny nodded, smirking at the look on her face. Elizabeth smacked him on the arm, and sat down on the couch. "Would you like me to get you something else, perhaps tequila," Johnny asked, knowing the woman loved her tequila. Elizabeth nodded her head, and watched as Johnny poured her a glass.

_Do you see what you do to me?  
__You ain't got time for it now  
__Do you think, that I'll ever be?_

Taking advantage, Elizabeth's eyes poured over his muscular back and her eyes traveled southwards, checking out his better, um, assets. Turning back around, Johnny smiles as he hands her the shot of tequila. Bringing the bottle over with him, Johnny plops down on the couch, not too close, but close enough.

"So, why did you invite me over," Elizabeth asked, downing her shot as she waited for him to answer. "Well, I enjoyed the night we had, just talking. It had been awhile since I've had someone like you to talk to and it was nice," Johnny replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Elizabeth when he said nice.

"Fine, it was great," he corrected himself, and Elizabeth took her turn to nod her head in approval.

"You know, I got into a lot of trouble with tequila once," Elizabeth said, looking over at Johnny to see that he was paying attention. "A few years ago, some of the girl nurses and doctors would go to Jake's for a girl's night out. So we're all sitting at the bar, Robin, Kelly, Lainey, and uh…Emily, and we're taking shots. This was when Patrick Drake just got into town, and all of us were crushing on him, well except for me because I was still married to Lucky at the time-"

_Cause all I ever wanted's so far gone  
__And if I had my chance, I'd go along_

"I'm sure you were crushing on Patrick," Johnny mused and Elizabeth playfully smacked him on the forearm, and let her hand rest there for a moment before combing her hair back behind her ear. Elizabeth smiled at the memory, folding her legs up underneath.

"Well, Robin had the biggest crush on him, but they couldn't stand each other. But we all knew that it was just sexual tension between them, so we let it go. So we're about five shots in, and we're buzzed, and we start talking about Patrick hitting on other nurses. One thing led to another, and we all fantasized about him," Elizabeth said, downing another shot. Johnny folds his arms across his chest, deeply intrigued by the brunette sitting next to him.

"And what did you fantasize about," Johnny huskily asked. Elizabeth looked at him, seeing the desire flaming in his eyes. "That he took me on top of a pinball machine," she stated matter-of-factly. Johnny grinned, and his mind couldn't help it when he substituted himself for Patrick.

"Anyways, Patrick showed up, and witnessed all of us drunk off our asses. To this day, he has not let me forget it," Elizabeth laughed, as she remembered the good times. Johnny carefully watched her, as her face went from bright to dim in the matter of seconds.

"I miss her so much," Elizabeth sadly whispered. Johnny was caught off-guard by her statement. "You know, I've lost a few people close to me, like my mother and Claudia. Well, we weren't that close, but we were still brother and sister. It still hurts, no matter how much or how little you loved them," Johnny gently said.

Elizabeth nodded her head, accepting another shot. "You would think that I'd moved on from her death, that it's going one five years since she was murdered, but everyday I'm reminded of her. Like when I have a funny story about Cameron, I always told her first. But now…" Elizabeth trailed off, not wanting to finish her dreary sentence.

"I don't think the pain ever goes away. You just have to learn to move with the pain," Johnny whispered, slowly taking her hand in his. They looked down at their entwined fingers.

Elizabeth wanted to deny it, but the heart wants what it wants. She couldn't deny the electric current running between them, not matter how hard she tried. It was so hypnotic and mesmerizing, she could just lose herself in him.

"Johnny, what happened New Year's Eve isn't something usual. It was a one time fling, and it's not who I am," Elizabeth quietly stated, finally tearing her gaze away from their joined hands and into his brown eyes. She could see a flash of pain, but it was gone as fast as it came. Instead, she saw walls built up and he retreated behind them.

Johnny understood, thinking that she regretted what they did. To be honest, he couldn't think he had had a better night than that night. And it wasn't just about the sex, but because he got to know Elizabeth Webber.

She didn't stray away from him because of his reputation. She didn't judge him, she listened. He had never known someone like that before.

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't take back anything that happened that night," Johnny said, looking her straight in the eyes to see any reaction. He saw her slight intake of breath, but she grinned at him. "I didn't regret anything that happened that night," Elizabeth said, with emphasis on the anything.

They both noticed the change of tone in the conversation, and they were heading into dangerous territory. During their conversation, they had slowly been moving towards each other, as if they were being pulled on a string.

Their knees were touching, and they were still holding hands. Johnny stroked her hand with his thumb, and his other hand came up to rest on her knee.

He looked into her eyes, seeing her fight her resolve. He moved his one hand to caress her cheek, and he felt her shudder at his touch. Johnny grinned, knowing he was the only one that could do that. Both of their chests rose and fell in quick bursts and the air between them was hot and heavy.

Johnny cupped her cheek in his one hand, bringing her closer to him. Their foreheads touched, and this was the point of no return.

"Johnny, I…" Elizabeth whispered as she felt the warmth between them. Johnny licked his lips in anticipation.

_You're makin' me fall down  
__I'm falling down again_

"Tell me you don't want this Liz. Tell me and I'll stop," Johnny murmured, running his free hand through her hair. He felt her hand on his chest, and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him into her.

_I wish you could fall down  
__Can you catch me darling?_

His lips met hers in a frenzied panic, needing each other profusely. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Johnny pushed her back onto the couch and ran his hands up and down her body. He felt her hands on his jeans, unbuckling his belt.

_Cause all I ever wanted's so far gone  
__And if I had my chance, I'd go along_

Johnny pulled away, chest ragged and begging for air. Elizabeth lay underneath him, their lips inches apart.

"Not here," he said, pulling her up into a standing position. He met her lips in a passionate embrace, and he hitched her leg around his waist. Pulling her flush against him, Johnny ran his hand through her reddish brown hair.

_You're makin' me fall down  
__I'm falling down again_

Pushing them backwards until they hit the door, Elizabeth wraps her legs around his waist and Johnny buries his head in her chest. He placed kisses about her breasts as she ran her hands through his spiky raven black hair.

_I wish you could fall down  
__Can you catch me darling, oh no_

Johnny moved them away from the door and towards the steps, and he could feel Elizabeth starting to grind against his hips. She wanted him now. Johnny nipped at her lip and whispered her to give him a moment.

_I'm home,  
__I'm home,_

Finally making it upstairs, Johnny pushes open the door and flings Elizabeth onto the bed, where he made her forget about anything else for the evening except for him.

_I'm home,  
__I'm home_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not sure how I liked the ending, but hopefully you all did. Lyrics to 'Fallin' Down' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	4. Stop The World

_**A/N: Here's the next installment of Let Love In, enjoy!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yes, you described him perfectly, a bad boy with a gentle soul. Yes, I'm trying to make them more than sex, you'll see that play into a role later down the road.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! Yes, my muse just won't quit. I feel bad because I'm also writing a Liason story, but all my time is going into this story. I just feel more strongly about this one, because it's so different than what I've written. I'm thinking that Electrick/Quiz/Scrubs story might be the next I write, just because it could be applicable to the show right now. Hopefully I'll get started on it around when the Nurse's Ball starts.**_

_**M Valle: Thanks for the review! I haven't watched the show in forever, only clips on YouTube, mainly just Liz.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Stop The World**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_They both noticed the change of tone in the conversation, and they were heading into dangerous territory. During their conversation, they had slowly been moving towards each other, as if they were being pulled on a string._

_Their knees were touching, and they were still holding hands. Johnny stroked her hand with his thumb, and his other hand came up to rest on her knee._

_He looked into her eyes, seeing her fight her resolve. He moved his one hand to caress her cheek, and he felt her shudder at his touch. Johnny grinned, knowing he was the only one that could do that. Both of their chests rose and fell in quick bursts and the air between them was hot and heavy._

_Johnny cupped her cheek in his one hand, bringing her closer to him. Their foreheads touched, and this was the point of no return._

"_Johnny, I…" Elizabeth whispered as she felt the warmth between them. Johnny licked his lips in anticipation._

"_Tell me you don't want this Liz. Tell me and I'll stop," Johnny murmured, running his free hand through her hair. He felt her hand on his chest, and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him into her._

_His lips met hers in a frenzied panic, needing each other profusely. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Johnny pushed her back onto the couch and ran his hands up and down her body. He felt her hands on his jeans, unbuckling his belt._

_Johnny pulled away, chest ragged and begging for air. Elizabeth lay underneath him, their lips inches apart._

"_Not here," he said, pulling her up into a standing position. He met her lips in a passionate embrace, and he hitched her leg around his waist. Pulling her flush against him, Johnny ran his hand through her reddish brown hair._

_Pushing them backwards until they hit the door, Elizabeth wraps her legs around his waist and Johnny buries his head in her chest. He placed kisses about her breasts as she ran her hands through his spiky raven black hair._

_Johnny moved them away from the door and towards the steps, and he could feel Elizabeth starting to grind against his hips. She wanted him now. Johnny nipped at her lip and whispered her to give him a moment. _

_Finally making it upstairs, Johnny pushes open the door and flings Elizabeth onto the bed, where he made her forget about anything else for the evening except for him._

_~January 10__th__, 2012~_

She contemplated lying there forever, but she knew that her boys needed her. Sighing, Elizabeth moves out of Johnny's embrace. She knew that he wasn't asleep, merely dozing.

_You need someone to hold you  
__You need somethin' that you ain't been getting_

She sat up in bed, and immediately missed the warmth of Johnny's arms. Looking around, she saw that both of their clothes were haphazardly strewn around his room.

_Yeah, I could be the one  
__To tell you what to do, but it don't mean nothing_

Elizabeth grinned, reliving what they had just done. No matter how wrong it was, nothing could make her feel more right. She felt his hand on her back, gently running up and down her spine.

_And you're holding on forever  
__But that something just ain't true_

She was positive he could feel the goosebumps that he was causing, and if he did, Johnny didn't say anything. Elizabeth looked around his room, as it matched most of his penthouse.

_I'm just like you  
__And I know_

The walls were dark brown, which matched the king-size bed frame. There was little furniture, only a wardrobe, a small dresser and a simple nightstand. But the bed dominated the room, and Elizabeth grinned at how it matched Johnny's personality.

_It's what I'd do  
__Here I go_

Pulling the cream-colored bed sheet off with her, Elizabeth picked up her blouse and jeans. She turned around to see Johnny sitting up in bed, hands behind his head with a immensely satisfying grin on his face.

_Cause I couldn't stop the world, cause I loved you  
__I couldn't stop the world, and I don't want to_

Her eyes strayed from his and gazed at his naked form. Turning around before she could blush any further, Elizabeth picked up her brown knee high boots, and sat back down on the bed.

_I couldn't stop the world, and I won't  
__Cause it ain't enough_

"I have to get back to my boys," she said, and Johnny picked up on the slight, almost impossible tone of reluctance at leaving him. If his grin could get any bigger…

_You had another bad day  
__You let me know that you just can't take it_

"I understand," Johnny muttered and watched as she dropped the bed sheet and proceeded to pull on her green blouse. She was inches away from him, and he couldn't resist.

_I've given up on you  
__You live in truth and I know I can't fake it_

He pulled her back down to him. She giggled as he tickled her. Johnny loomed over her, running a hand down her side.

_Cause the stars you see on dirty sidewalks  
__And they ain't for wishin',_

"Are you happy," Johnny tentatively asked, cupping her cheek while his other arm supported his weight. Elizabeth smiled as one hand stroked his back and the other ran through his sex-tousled hair.

_They don't come true  
__And I know, it's what I'd do  
__Here I go_

"What I'm feeling right now is indescribable," Elizabeth honestly murmured. That was enough for him to pull of her shirt for round two, three and even a fourth.

After he followed her over the edge for the last time that night, Elizabeth finally pulled herself away. Johnny watched with a hungry gaze, as she got dressed, fighting every fiber of his being not to pull her back into bed.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way; he didn't want to know why, only that he wanted it to last for a very long time. Johnny knew that Elizabeth felt the same way, one look in her eyes told him the truth.

It was that moment in time that he was the only one that could pleasure her, to take her to higher places than she had ever been before. And she was the same for him.

Elizabeth pulled on her boots as Johnny got up and went to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of gray sweatpants, Johnny followed her out his room. He escorted her back downstairs, but was delayed by a hot make out session, which almost resulted in him picking her up and taking her back to his bed.

It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, as if they couldn't be without each other's touch. Every look was hypnotic and enthralling. Every touch was electrifying and exhilarating. Every kiss was luscious and delectable.

They walked together to the door, side-by-side, and their hands occasionally grazed each other. There was a magnetic pull that neither could ignore.

Opening the door, Elizabeth turned around to say goodbye, and found it hard that he was unfairly half naked.

_Cause I couldn't stop the world, cause I loved you  
__I couldn't stop the world, and I don't want to_

Johnny stood in the doorway, one arm leaning against the door. Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms, not sure of what to do next.

"So, until next time," Johnny flirtatiously asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice. Elizabeth noticed, and he saw the same gleam of sadness in her eyes that reflected in his.

_I couldn't stop the world, and I won't  
__Cause it ain't enough_

"Johnny, I'm a mother and I have a full-time job," Elizabeth gently explained. Again, she saw the flash of pain in his eyes, but he quickly recovered. She could see how it was hard for him to vulnerable around people, but with her, he was different. He was happy and fun, daring and bold. He was cocky and arrogant, but he also possessed a gentle soul. She was a witness of that even on New Year's Eve.

_Am I too young for the world?  
__I'm not too young for the world_

"I can't…I can't ask you-"

"Ask me what," Johnny tenderly demanded. Looking into her sapphire eyes, Johnny watched as she struggled to put her feelings into words.

"Are you ready to commit to a family," she bluntly asked. It shouldn't surprise him anymore, but again, she took him off guard.

_And I can't change for the world  
__I don't need to stop the world_

Johnny's thumb drummed on the door before answering her question, knowing that they both needed an honest answer.

"Maybe, in the future," he whispered, knowing that it was both the wrong and right answer. Elizabeth sweetly smiled, and even stroked his face with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

_'Cause I don't care for the world  
__I'm too young, I'm too young_

"I can't wait on maybe," Elizabeth dejectedly whispered, leaning in for one last kiss. Johnny reached up and held her face in his hand, putting all he could into this kiss. They both knew that this was the end, and neither one wanted it to end.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away. His one hand held her waist, while the other was entangled in her hair. Their foreheads touched, both trying to delay the dismal inevitable.

_I don't make sense to the world  
__I don't need to stop the world_

"What did I do," he softly asked, genuinely wanting to know her answer. "That you're not fighting this. That you're not making this any harder than it has to be," she said as a unexpected tear slid down her cheek. Johnny opened his eyes, and soothingly wiped the tear away.

_I'm too young, I'm too young_

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

_Cause I couldn't stop the world, cause I loved you  
__I couldn't stop the world, and I don't want to_

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, that was an unexpected ending, but hopefully you all liked it. Don't worry, this isn't the end of Johnny and Liz. Lyrics to 'Stop The World' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	5. Hate This Place

_**A/N: So glad you guys are loving this story, because I can't seem to stop writing. Seriously, though, it's a problem, especially with my semester starting up. Anyways, here's Chapter 5!**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! I think this chapter will make you happy **_

_**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review! Yes, I love writing a Liz that isn't worrying about Lucky or Jason. It's a breath of fresh air.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! No, not even close **__** This chapter will pick up on the angst, and something big will happen as well. Yeah, I'm trying hard to write them not all about sex, that they're starting to really feel something for each other.**_

_**gregsgirl3: Thanks for the review! Yes, I sometimes get tired of soaps and how they talk in circles practically all the time. So yes, I'm trying to move them through the dialogue quickly, but making it organic and natural. Yes, Elizabeth enjoys Johnny's company, but at the end of the day, she is a full time Mom and nurse. She has to be in a relationship that will put her boys first. I think you'll see Johnny's opinions start to sway in a couple chapters.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Ah, I miss that grin **__** Yes, one of Liz's fatal flaws is that she's too selfless for her own good. She puts everyone's needs and happiness before hers, to the point where she is left alone and unhappy. I think you'll like how Johnny steps up in a few chapters. Yes, he definitely has the moves, he just needs the find the woman that will love all of him, including his flaws, and love him despite them. And also, a woman who knows he can be better, but won't change him, and doesn't put up with his bullshit. Oh, Nurse Webber…**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review! I would have loved to see Liz and Johnny tested on the show, before both characters were/are thrown under the agenda bus. Yes, I never want to see Liz in another triangle with Sam. Ever. I love the parallels between Elizabeth and AJ, and look forward to Quiz scenes in the future. Becky would have chemistry with a chair leg **_

_**Mona: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm just rolling these chapters like they're my job. I freakin' love this story, I can't reiterate that enough. Just the endless possibilities for Elizabeth and Johnny… Yes, real life interrupted, but don't worry, Johnny won't simply lie down without a fight. You'll start to see some of that in this chapter, and the coming chapters. You said it perfectly, Elizabeth broke it off before it could get too painful to do so. That's huge, because they both know how much they feel for each other, and how deep their feelings run. You'll see a fighting and stubborn Johnny in this chapter, and the coming chapters.**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! I think you'll like how they meet up in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Hate This Place**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_So, until next time," Johnny flirtatiously asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice. Elizabeth noticed, and he saw the same gleam of sadness in her eyes that reflected in his._

"_Johnny, I'm a mother and I have a full-time job," Elizabeth gently explained. Again, she saw the flash of pain in his eyes, but he quickly recovered. She could see how it was hard for him to vulnerable around people, but with her, he was different. He was happy and fun, daring and bold. He was cocky and arrogant, but he also possessed a gentle soul. She was a witness of that even on New Year's Eve._

"_I can't…I can't ask you-"_

"_Ask me what," Johnny tenderly demanded. Looking into her sapphire eyes, Johnny watched as she struggled to put her feelings into words._

"_Are you ready to commit to a family," she bluntly asked. It shouldn't surprise him anymore, but again, she took him off guard._

_Johnny's thumb drummed on the door before answering her question, knowing that they both needed an honest answer._

"_Maybe, in the future," he whispered, knowing that it was both the wrong and right answer. Elizabeth sweetly smiled, and even stroked his face with a hint of sadness in her eyes._

"_I can't wait on maybe," Elizabeth whispered, leaning in for one last kiss. Johnny reached up and held her face in his hand, putting all he could into this kiss. They both knew that this was the end, and neither one wanted it to end._

"_Thank you," she sadly whispered as she pulled away. His one hand held her waist, while the other was entangled in her hair. Their foreheads touched, both trying to delay the dismal inevitable._

"_What did I do," he softly asked, genuinely wanting to know her answer. "That you're not fighting this. That you're not making this any harder than it has to be," she said as a unexpected tear slid down her cheek. Johnny opened his eyes, and soothingly wiped the tear away._

"_Goodbye Elizabeth."_

_~February 5__th__, 2012~_

"Cameron, can you please put those back," Elizabeth lightly scolded her eldest son grabbed a box of cookies.

"Mom," he complained, but Elizabeth gave him one look and put the cookies back on the shelf. He went running down the aisle, stopping to look at various food items.

Elizabeth trudged forward, attending to Aiden who was in the front part of the cart/car. She could hear him squealing as he turned the steering wheel, and she smiled, glad that someone was having a good time.

She remembered why she always went grocery shopping on her lunch breaks, and not brining her sons along. Cameron was always putting junk food in the cart, while Aiden took up most of her attention, and she usually forgot something.

Keeping a watchful eye on Cameron, Elizabeth turns the cart around the end of the aisle, almost running over someone in the process.

_Gone away  
__Who knows where you been_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" Elizabeth's apology trailed off once she noticed the average height, dark, and handsome man standing before her. Her immediate reaction was to grin, but knowing they were in public, she offered him a neutral smile.

_But you take all your lies  
__And wish them all away_

"It's seems you have a reckless driver at the wheel," Johnny joked as he bent down to Aiden's level. Johnny smiled at the small boy with blonde curls. Aiden looked at him and smiled. Johnny looked into his eyes, and saw Elizabeth's eyes staring back at him.

_I somehow doubt  
__We'll ever be the same_

He straightens and takes in Elizabeth's form. He believed the saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Johnny found himself on some nights missing their talks, or her laughing at his pitiful jokes, or just being together.

_There's too much poison  
__And confusion on your face_

She looked good, damn good, and he couldn't believe it was going on a month since he had last seen her. Her black jacket and blue sweater brought out her azure eyes and her skinny jeans hugged her in all the right places.

_Can you feel it?  
__I didn't mean it_

"Sorry about that. I was just distracted with trying to get the groceries while also making sure Cameron doesn't sneak any cookies into the cart," Elizabeth hastily explained.

_Can I see you?  
__What are we doin'?_

"No harm done, Liz," Johnny replied, hands deep in his jeans pockets. Elizabeth sized him up. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen him in a month, and being honest with herself, she truly missed him. His laugh, his jokes, his gentle soul buried behind a wall because of too many failed relationships, and mostly just being with him.

He was wearing his black leather jacket and a maroon sweater underneath. Johnny politely coughed, knowing that she was checking him out.

"So, say I was going to make lunch for a friend tomorrow, and I had no idea what to make. What do you think is better, Chicken Parmesan or penne in Vodka Sauce," Johnny elusively asked her. She was confused by his question.

_I think I love you  
__But I ain't sayin'  
__Nothin' you don't know_

"What does your friend like," she asked him. Johnny pretended to think about it. "She likes my cooking, let's just say that," he told her. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, "I forgot how cocky you can be," she teased him and he gave her a big grin.

"So, it's a she," she asked him, hiding the disdain in her voice, yet he still picked up on the jealousy.

_Hold on, dream away  
__You're my sweet charade_

"Well, she's a close friend that I care deeply about, but I don't think she knows that," Johnny explained, and Elizabeth nodded her head. "Okay, then I'm sure she'll like anything you'll cook."

_Take your time  
__Move yourself to me_

Johnny nodded, and moved aside so Elizabeth could get by. Deciding to follow her, not wanting to say goodbye yet, Johnny helps her with her groceries.

_Yeah, I can take your lies  
__Until you fall away_

He carries Aiden on his back, and chases Cameron throughout the store. Elizabeth smiled, knowing that Cameron needed a man in his life, and was glad that Johnny was helping out, but it was just this once.

_You know I'm lost  
__Hiding in your bed_

She got her groceries done a lot faster, and met Johnny with Cameron and Aiden at the exit.

"Thank you so much for watching them," Elizabeth thanks him, taking Aiden from Johnny's arms. Johnny offers to push her cart to her car and even helps her putting the groceries in her trunk.

_No, I don't think it's wrong  
__It's just gone to my head_

"Wow, I thought chivalry was dead," Elizabeth mused, watching Johnny with a sheepish grin on his face.

_Can you feel it?  
__I didn't mean it_

"Chivalry's overrated," he replied with a genuine smile, and Elizabeth understood that he wanted to help out. After getting Cameron and Aiden into the car, the two adults were left alone.

_Can I see you?  
__What are we doin'?_

Johnny noticed the heat pick up between them, like it always did. They were staring at each other, and Johnny was losing himself in her eyes. Moving closer to each other, Johnny reaches out and touches her cheek. Leaning in, he tries to kiss her, but she moves away at the last second.

_I think I love you  
__But I ain't sayin'  
__Nothin' you don't know_

He looked down at his feet, and Elizabeth started apologizing immediately. Johnny waved off her apology, telling her that they ended what they had for a reason. He told her that he'd see her around, and left in a hurry.

Running back into the store, he buys the necessary items for his special lunch the next day, his guest unknowingly helped him pick out what he was making.

* * *

Johnny pulled out his cell phone as he got into his penthouse. She answered on the third ring.

"_Fifth floor, Nurse Webber."_

"Hey Liz, it's me," Johnny said, stirring the pot of homemade sauce that had been simmering on the stove for most of the day.

"_Johnny, why are you calling me at work?"_

He smiled at her question, and that she had to whisper.

"Well, it's almost time for your lunch break, and I know you have to be hungry after working all day, so I figured I'd cook for you. And before you say no, just think of it as a good home cooked meal you don't have to prepare. Plus, Cameron and Aiden are going to need their mother at her best when she gets home, right?"

He heard her sigh on the end, figuring out that she was the friend he was referring to in the supermarket yesterday. Grinning, he wished he could see her face.

"_Johnny, I can't come over. I'm working."_

"Just tell them you're sick."

"_First off, that's wrong. Secondly, Epiphany would kill me. Third, I'm swamped right now."_

"Come on, you'll love my cooking. I promise you won't regret it."

He waited a moment until she finally answered him.

"_Fine, I'll try, but I can't make any promises."_

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Hanging up, Johnny attended to his sauce, adding some Vodka for an extra kick. Sure enough, forty-five minutes later, he hears knocking on his door. Johnny opens the door to see Elizabeth still in her black scrubs.

She looks at his apron, smirking the words, "Caution: Hot", and it was definitely fitting. Smiling, he pulls her inside and closes the door behind her.

Taking off her coat for her, Johnny leads her to the kitchen, where two plates are at the table. The lighting was dimmed, and he had even lit candles.

"You did all of this," she quizzically asked him. Johnny smirked and rolled his eyes as he pulled out the chair for her. "He's even a gentleman," she nonchalantly jokes as he sits down. Johnny pours her a glass of wine.

They talk while eating, sharing jokes and swapping stories about ruined dinners. Afterward, Johnny told her he'd do the dishes later, after she offered to do them five times.

Moving into the living room, they take their glasses of wine with them. They talk for about an hour, moving closer and closer together until Elizabeth eventually ends up in his arms.

_Hold on, dream away  
__You're my sweet charade_

"What are we doing," she whispered after there had been a long period of silence between them. Johnny looked up from their joined hands and into her eyes. "What do you mean," he asked her.

_Hey, whatcha do to me?  
__Would you come back to me?_

"Johnny, I can't do this," Elizabeth told him and stood up. She walked towards the door, and Johnny quickly got up. Grabbing her wrist, Johnny turns her around and pulls her to him.

_Yeah, I can't do another day  
__I'm not certain of it anyway_

Her hands up on his chest, and he locks his arms around her waist. Staring into her eyes, willing her to understand, he watches her fight her resolve.

_I ain't messin' with another life  
__Can I get along without you?  
__Tell me the lies that you know I need_

"Elizabeth, I can't fight this anymore," Johnny whispered, not standing to be away from her for another minute. Elizabeth nods and he whisks her away upstairs.

Leading her up the steps and down the hallway, and into his bedroom, Johnny soon relieves her of her black scrubs and he of his navy blue collared shirt and jeans. Afterwards, they lay in bed together.

_Hold on, dream away  
__You're my sweet charade_

He revels in these small moments that she allows him to hold her, knowing that it couldn't last forever.

"I wish we could see each other again," he mused, gently running his hand up and down her bare back. Elizabeth shifts against his chest, drawing patterns on his stomach. Their legs are tangled together, and Elizabeth sighs.

_Hold on, dream away  
__You're my sweet charade_

"Maybe we can," she whispered. Johnny lifted his head to see her chin on his chest, staring at him with desire in her eyes.

"Are you…are you proposing an affair," he skeptically asks her. He would have never thought she would ask him something like that. Elizabeth nods her head and Johnny pretends to think it over.

_Hold on, dream away  
__You're my sweet charade_

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, and with that, Johnny rolls them over so he's on top.

"Are you sure about this," he asks her, leaving her one last chance to leave. He didn't want to, but he owed her at least that. "I couldn't bear not being with you for another day," Elizabeth whispers.

She sees a flash of surprise in his eyes, and she realized that he thought what they had was one sided. Grinning, she pulls him down for a mind-blowing kiss.

Breaking it off for lack of oxygen, Johnny smiles, "I feel the same." Resting her hand on his chest, Elizabeth could feel his heart beating rapidly, and knowing that it was beating for her and her only.

And with that, the two lovers agreed to the oldest deal in the world: an affair.

_Hold on, dream away  
__Hold on, dream away_

* * *

_**A/N: I really liked the ending, and hopefully you guys did too. So now, Johnny and Elizabeth are in a relationship, even if it is secret. How long will it take for someone to find out? Lyrics to "Hate This Place' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	6. Let Love In

_**A/N: All right, here's the new chapter the story was named after, Let Love In. Enjoy!**_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review! Haha, Johnny would have to go through a lot of character growth and work before Liz could even touch him.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! You'll see some changes happen with Johnny in this chapter, and some big changes in Chapter 8. And then I'm sure you're going to love Johnny in Chapter 10. Yes, Elizabeth is in very good hands, figuratively and literally ;)**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review! Shit will hit the fan in Chapter 13. I'm hoping once we get closer to the NB, Becky's screen time will pick up. I just can't stand that Sabrina is leading this thing. It should be Liz and Patrick's story, hell add Steven in there too. Instead, they're shoving Ugly Betty 2.0 down our throats, thinking that we actually want to see a newbie find love instead of a beloved 15-year veteran. And I hate how they've decimated Johnny's character over the past year, but BB is doing a hell of a job with it. It's a shame, two of their most talented actors being wasted on shoddy stories and characters.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! If you thought that was cute, wait until Chapter 10.**_

_**gregsgirl3: Thanks for the review! Yes, Elizabeth is going to be cautious with her feelings, and realize that she isn't looking for love. Unfortunately, the two won't be able to deny the deep feelings they have for one another.**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! Shit will hit the fan in Chapter 13.**_

_**ghfan51184: Thanks for the review! I miss seeing little Cameron and Aiden. Maybe they'll be at the NB? I won't hold my breath. You said it perfectly about Liason and their secret affair. They made the most of their time spent together in secret, because they never knew when they were going to be able to see each other again.**_

_**bigred: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Let Love In**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_Elizabeth, I can't fight this anymore," Johnny whispered, not standing to be away from her for another minute. Elizabeth nods and he whisks her away upstairs._

_Leading her up the steps and down the hallway, and into his bedroom, Johnny soon relieves her of her black scrubs and he of his navy blue collared shirt and jeans. Afterwards, they lay in bed together._

_He revels in these small moments that she allows him to hold her, knowing that it couldn't last forever._

"_I wish we could see each other again," he mused, gently running his hand up and down her bare back. Elizabeth shifts against his chest, drawing patterns on his stomach. Their legs are tangled together, and Elizabeth sighs._

"_Maybe we can," she whispered. Johnny lifted his head to see her chin on his chest, staring at him with desire in her eyes._

"_Are you…are you proposing an affair," he skeptically asks her. He would have never thought she would ask him something like that. Elizabeth nods her head and Johnny pretends to think it over._

_Elizabeth rolls her eyes, and with that, Johnny rolls them over so he's on top._

"_Are you sure about this," he asks her, leaving her one last chance to leave. He didn't want to, but he owed her at least that. "I couldn't bear not being with you for another day," Elizabeth whispers._

_She sees a flash of surprise in his eyes, and she realized that he thought what they had was one sided. Grinning, she pulls him down for a mind-blowing kiss._

_Breaking it off for lack of oxygen, Johnny smiles, "I feel the same." Resting her hand on his chest, Elizabeth could feel his heart beating rapidly, and knowing that it was beating for her and her only._

_And with that, the two lovers agreed to the oldest deal in the world: an affair._

_~March 31__st__, 2012~_

They kept their affair a secret. It was nothing more than physical. Elizabeth didn't have time for a real relationship and Johnny wasn't ready to commit to a woman who was ready for a family.

_You wait, wanting this world  
__To let you in_

They met whenever their lives would allow it. Each time, when one left, both realized that it could have been the last time they could be together. So each meeting, they made the most of it.

_And you stand there  
__A frozen light_

Their affair was reaching the two-month mark, and so far, none of their families or friends caught on to anything suspicious.

_In dark and empty streets  
__You smile hiding behind_

One time, Robin commented on how Elizabeth was glowing, right after she returned from her "lunch break" with Johnny. Elizabeth blushed and told her that she was happy with her life right now.

_A God-given face  
__But I know you're so much more_

And that was true. She was happy, beyond happy actually. She had a prosperous and stable job, two loving sons, and a man that could pleasure her beyond her wildest dreams, but without the commitment, stress and time that a relationship required.

_Everything they ignore  
__Is all that I need to see_

She didn't have to worry about what he was doing on a Saturday night, or that it was okay to full on flirt with other men. She didn't have to worry about constantly appeasing his every whim, for Johnny required nothing of her.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
__The answer that could never be found_

It was starting to get harder to meet. Elizabeth was running out of excuses to her friends, especially Robin, on why she wouldn't go out with them on Saturday nights. Robin teased her about her secret boyfriend, and Elizabeth laughed with her, knowing how right she was.

_The moment you decided to let love in  
__Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

Shaking her head to clear herself of her thoughts, Elizabeth looks down at her phone to see a text message flashing. She smiled at the sender, and texted him back.

_The end of fear is where we begin  
__The moment we decided to let love in_

Checking to clock to see that she was almost off work and done for the weekend, Elizabeth anxiously taps her pen on the chart in front of her.

_I wish  
__Wishing for you to find your way_

"Ready for the weekend," Robin asked her as she joined Elizabeth in the nurse's hub. "Beyond ready. I just want to curl up in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate and catch up on _Castle_," Elizabeth replied.

_And I'll hold on for all you need  
__That's all we need to say_

"What, no date for this weekend," Robin teased her as she filled out her last chart for the day, signing off on a medication that needed authorization. "Why do you always assume I'm going on a date," Elizabeth asked her.

_I'll take my chances while  
__You take your time with_

Robin smirked at Elizabeth's immediate defense. "Because, I haven't seen you smile during random times of the day since Jason," Robin honestly explained.

_This game you play  
__But I can't control your soul_

Elizabeth blushed as Robin tapped her on the shoulder and left the nurse's hub. Was she really randomly smiling?

_You need to let me know  
__You leaving or you gonna stay_

Elizabeth shook her head, rationalizing that Robin was just making that up to try and figure out whom she was dating. Clocking out, Elizabeth goes into the locker room and quickly changes out of her scrubs. She pulls on a deep purple sweater and her favorite pair of jeans. Slipping on her knee high black boots, Elizabeth grabs her coat and leaves the locker room.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
__The answer that could never be found_

Heading towards the elevators, Elizabeth watches as Robin and Patrick get in, eager to start their weekend. Elizabeth smiles at their happiness, and waits for the next elevator, giving them some alone time.

Waiting for the next elevator, Elizabeth texts the babysitter, making sure that Cameron and Aiden were soon heading off to bed. Hearing the elevator door ding, Elizabeth walks in without looking up.

The doors close behind her, and Elizabeth feels a hand on her mouth. Whirling around, she sees a smirking Johnny standing behind her. She smacked him in the chest, furious with his actions.

"What the hell are you doing here," Elizabeth demanded. Johnny couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he watched feisty Liz come out to play.

_The moment you decided to let love in  
__Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

"I wanted to surprise you," Johnny said, placing his hands in his pockets. "More like give me a heart attack," Elizabeth muttered, turning back around to face the doors.

No sooner had she turned around did she feel herself being pushed up against the elevator door. Johnny smiled at her as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I missed you," Johnny admitted, placing light kisses on her impatient lips. Elizabeth nodded her head, and pulled him closer, needing to feel his lips on hers.

The anger of him scaring her dissipated quickly, and a new heat emerged. She felt Johnny's fingers play with the hem of her sweater, and his other hand entangled in her reddish brown hair. She unzipped his leather jacket, and pushed his shirt up. Running her hands up and down his chest, Elizabeth feels Johnny groan into her mouth. She went to remove his jacket, and then remembered where they were.

Pulling away, Elizabeth leans against the wall and stops for a breather. Johnny sighs and places each hand against the wall on either side of her head.

_The end of fear is where we begin  
__The moment we decided to let love in_

"Aren't we impatient," Elizabeth teased him as he twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. "You have no idea," Johnny murmured, placing one last kiss on her awaiting lips before moving to the other side of the elevator.

Straightening themselves and trying not to look suspicious, the elevator doors open to the ground floor, and Johnny gestures to Elizabeth to move first.

_There's nothing we can do about  
__The things we have to do without_

She smiles at him being a gentleman, and he follows her out, at a safe distance. Making their way into the parking garage, Elizabeth could feel Johnny's smoldering gaze on her, but she didn't turn around.

She finally made it to her car, but stopped before she got in. She looked back at Johnny, who was waiting for her to make a move. Elizabeth looks around to see their floor empty except for a few cars.

_The only way to feel again  
__Is let love in_

Johnny intently watches her, until finally she beckons him over. Taking three long strides to get to her, Johnny possessively pulls her to him, and engages in a passionate kiss. Elizabeth didn't know what hit her.

Finally pulling away, both moved to their cars, and Elizabeth followed Johnny back to his penthouse. They made it into the elevator before touching each other again.

Johnny pulled Elizabeth to him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her out of the elevator, unlocking his door and carrying her upstairs to his room, Johnny didn't pull away from her heavenly lips.

_There's nothing we can do about  
__The things we have to live without_

Breaking away to pull their clothes off of each other, Elizabeth pulls Johnny towards the bed. He ended up on top, but it was different this time than any other times they had been together.

_The only way to see again  
__Is let love in_

It was more…meaningful and passionate. Something changed, and it was better. Johnny had no idea what happened, but once he followed her over the edge, he did know there was something between them.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
__The answer that could never be found_

Something more than sex. Something more than an affair. Something more than feelings. No, those weren't it.

They weren't having sex. They were making love. Johnny smiled to himself as he came to that realization and looked over at a slumbering Elizabeth beside him.

_The moment you decided to let love in  
__Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

"So that's what it feels like," Johnny whispered to himself. Kissing Elizabeth's neck, Johnny rolls over on his side, and he feels her relax into his chest. He wraps his arm around her, placing it on her stomach and he smirks once she places her hand on his.

But eventually, their feelings caught up to each other. Johnny was falling hard for the slightly older woman. It was impossible not to. At first, he agreed with her that it was just about sex. But now that they've been spending time with one another, besides the sex, Johnny enjoys her company.

She's so much different than any other woman he's ever been with, like a breath of fresh air. He would have never considered her as his friend, for she had always been associated with Jason Morgan or Lucky Spencer. But she found him New Year's Eve, and they shared that one perfect, but brief night, and his life had changed.

He got out from underneath his father's shadow and turned his back on the family business. He sold all his shares and territory to Sonny, not wanting any more grief or regret that came with it. He wanted to change his life around; he didn't want to be known as the "Dark Mob Prince".

Elizabeth had shown him that there were more things to life than what he already knew. She showed him the joys of living free and making your own choices. She showed him how precious children were, and how he dreamed of someday having a son and/or daughter of his own. She showed him that happiness could be found through art and music. She gave him a reason to be a better man. She taught him how to open his heart, after his missed chances with Lulu and Olivia. She taught him how to fully trust people, and how to depend and lean on someone else. She showed him it was only natural to fall in love again.

_The end of fear is where we begin  
__The moment we decided to let love in_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and hopefully you guys liked it as well. Lyrics to 'Let Love In' by The Goo Goo Dolls, an apropos title for this chapter and my favorite song of theirs. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	7. Close Your Eyes

_**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed that chapter, here's the next update. Enjoy!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! I miss this Johnny too, it's a real shame what they've done to him over the past year and a half.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! **_

_**trini12180: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Nicole: Thanks for the review!**_

_**bigred: Thanks for the review! **_

_**gregsgirl3: Thanks for the review! I think you'll see all the answers to your questions play out in the coming chapters **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Close Your Eyes**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_Breaking away to pull their clothes off of each other, Elizabeth pulls Johnny towards the bed. He ended up on top, but it was different this time than any other times they had been together._

_It was more…meaningful and passionate. Something changed, and it was better. Johnny had no idea what happened, but once he followed her over the edge, he did know there was something between them. _

_Something more than sex. Something more than an affair. Something more than feelings. No, those weren't it._

_They weren't having sex. They were making love. Johnny smiled to himself as he came to that realization and looked over at a slumbering Elizabeth beside him. _

"_So that's what it feels like," Johnny whispered to himself. Kissing Elizabeth's neck, Johnny rolls over on his side, and he feels her relax into his chest. He wraps his arm around her, placing it on her stomach and he smirks once she places her hand on his. _

_But eventually, their feelings caught up to each other. Johnny was falling hard for the slightly older woman. It was impossible not to. At first, he agreed with her that it was just about sex. But now that they've been spending time with one another, besides the sex, Johnny enjoys her company. _

_She's so much different than any other woman he's ever been with, like a breath of fresh air. He would have never considered her as his friend, for she had always been associated with Jason Morgan or Lucky Spencer. But she found him New Year's Eve, and they shared that one perfect, but brief night, and his life had changed. _

_He got out from underneath his father's shadow and turned his back on the family business. He sold all his shares and territory to Sonny, not wanting any more grief or regret that came with it. He wanted to change his life around; he didn't want to be known as the "Dark Mob Prince". _

_Elizabeth had shown him that there were more things to life than what he already knew. She showed him the joys of living free and making your own choices. She showed him how precious children were, and how he dreamed of someday having a son and/or daughter of his own. She showed him that happiness could be found through art and music. She gave him a reason to be a better man. She taught him how to open his heart, after his missed chances with Lulu and Olivia. She taught him how to fully trust people, and how to depend and lean on someone else. She showed him it was only natural to fall in love again._

_~April 11__th__, 2012~_

It had been a terrible day, or more like terrible morning. Cameron was being exceptionally stubborn about getting dressed and going to school. It was unusual because he was usually so good about going to school. Aiden was cranky because he didn't sleep enough through the night.

_I wish I had a saxophone  
__I'd play the blues 'til you came home  
__With a little sadness in your eyes_

Finally, she got them to daycare, barely on time for work. She changed in the locker room into her scrubs, only for Robin to later point out that she had her shirt on backwards.

Two of her patients had flat-lined while she was in the room, while another couldn't be satisfied. Luckily, both of her patients survived, and the other was just being a pain in her ass.

_Now that all my time was spent  
__In the walk your heaven sent  
__Thinking 'bout all the nights you cried_

Running a hand down her face, Elizabeth was just looking forward the picking her boys up, going home, and taking a long warm bath after she put them to bed.

Checking her watch, it was time for her lunch break, and Elizabeth told Epiphany she was going down to the cafeteria for lunch. Epiphany told her it was okay, and Elizabeth proceeded down the hallway and to the elevator.

_Had a certain passion  
__And I had silly dreams_

Getting off on the ground floor, Elizabeth waves to Patrick as he walks out of a room. Telling him that she going to get lunch, he told her that he'd join her soon.

_A look of vicious actions  
__Don't close your eyes to me_

As she turned around the last corner before the cafeteria, Elizabeth felt a hand on her arm, pulling her into a dark room. Turning her around, Johnny smiles when she realizes it's him.

Elizabeth smacked his arm for surprising her, but Johnny just grins as he pulls on the chain and turns the light. She was surprised at first, because she still wasn't used to their secret meetings.

_Don't close your eyes to me  
__Oh, don't close your eyes to me  
__Don't close your eyes to me_

"What, you're not mad to see me," Johnny asked her, hiding how he really felt about her reaction. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she locks the door behind her.

_I wish I had a camera lens  
__To film the things my mind had said  
__Before they reached my mouth and got all bad_

"No, you just made my day a hell of a lot better," Elizabeth barely got out as Johnny pulled her flush against him.

They start off slow, exploring each other's bodies, trying to not take each other for granted.

Elizabeth ran her hands through his jet-black hair as he pushed her up against the wall. Feeling his hands on her body, Elizabeth moans into his mouth.

_Looking at the skies of blue  
__All day long, I think of you  
__Even after all the shit we've been through_

There wasn't an inch of her body that he didn't touch and pleasure. Where his fingers touched, heat followed. Pulling off her scrub top, Johnny pulls away to look at her. She smiles at him, joining their hands together, and he pulls her in for a tender kiss.

_Had a certain passion  
__And I had silly dreams_

As per usual, it quickly becomes passionate and furious. Elizabeth runs her hands underneath his navy blue button-up shirt. Running her hands up and down his chest and stomach, Elizabeth feels him growl in eagerness.

Pulling off his shirt, Johnny flings it to the floor and hitches Elizabeth's leg around his waist. Easily lifting her up, Johnny turns them around and settles her on top of a table.

Straddling him, Elizabeth unbuckles his jeans while he places hot kisses her neck and collarbone. Feeling him gently nip at her skin, she lets a moan of pleasure escape her lips. Finally, she gets his jeans down to his ankles, and he fiddles with the elastic around her waist.

_A look of vicious actions  
__Don't close your eyes to me_

He slides his fingers between her scrubs pants and the top of her panties. He slowly pulls her pants down, and she pulls them off the rest of the way.

"Whoa, easy woman," he teased her, and she smacked him on the chest. Gently caressing her cheek, Johnny places a chaste kiss on her lips before he enters her.

He hears her moan with pleasure as he pounds into her, but before they both climax, Johnny coaxes Elizabeth to open her eyes.

_Don't close your eyes to me  
__Please don't close your eyes to me_

They stared at each other as they both went over the edge together. The orgasm they experienced was like none before. Watching each other, as the euphoric and erotic feelings exploded in both of their bodies, they both knew it was never going to be the same again.

_Don't close your eyes to me  
__Oh, don't close your eyes to me_

Panting for air, Johnny moves away from her, struggling to put into words what just happened. Looking at her, he could see that she was feeling the same. Straightening her scrubs, Elizabeth watches as he reluctantly gets dressed. She remains on the table, and he walks back over to her.

He comes between her legs and rests his hands on the table on either side of her. Elizabeth runs a hand through his hair, and pulls him in for another kiss.

_Close your eyes to me  
__Close your eyes to me_

"I have to get back," she dejectedly whispered. Johnny nodded his head, knowing that this was part of their agreement.

It just made this so much harder when he was falling in love with her.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to see each other this weekend," he asked her, unable to hide the optimism in his voice. Elizabeth sweetly smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I'll have to try and find a babysitter, but I want to see you," she honestly said, and he smiled, happy to know that she enjoys his company.

_Eyes to me  
__Close your eyes to me_

"All right, I guess I have to let you go now," Johnny teased her, pulling her in for one last passionate kiss. Elizabeth finally pulled away, unable to breathe. God, when she was around him, he could make her forget to even breathe. The feelings he brought out of her, the passion, the need to be free, no man had ever done that for her before. Johnny was so different and unexpected, but she wouldn't change a thing.

"That was...wow," she said, at loss for words. "Well, there's plenty more of that this weekend," Johnny said as he moved. She got off the table and straightened her hair.

_Don't close your eyes to me  
__Close your eyes to me_

Grabbing her wrist, Johnny turns her around and pulls a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

_Close your eyes to me  
__Don't close your eyes to me_

"Perfect," he whispers, which causes her to blush. "I'll see you later, Johnny," Elizabeth whispered as she let go of his hand. Lightly smacking her on the ass on the way out, Johnny grinned at the look she gave him. With Elizabeth around, Johnny always found himself smiling.

_Don't close your eyes to me_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I apologize for taking longer to update, as well as this chapter being incredibly short, but this was just a filler chapter. Next chapter is going to be big, as in long and really important for Johnny and Elizabeth. I think you'll enjoy it, as it includes Johnny in a tuxedo, as well as a ball. I think I'll let you guys' imagination run wild with that one while you wait. Lyrics to 'Close Your Eyes' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	8. Iris

_**A/N: All right guys, this chapter is going to be big, and moves Johnny and Elizabeth past just a simple affair. Enjoy! Also, picture Elizabeth in what she was wearing for the Pulmonary Research Ball in Feb. 2012.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I too love the side of Elizabeth Johnny brings out.**_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review!**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review! I think you'll see a big change in Johnny in this chapter. I too miss this side of these two characters, and that GH is wasting too much talent and potential with BH and BB.**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! I think you'll start to see a change in their affair in this chapter. **_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! You'll see how Elizabeth feels in Chapter 9.**_

_**Twisted Musalih: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Iris**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_They stared at each other as they both went over the edge together. The orgasm they experienced was like none before. Watching each other, as the euphoric and erotic feelings exploded in both of their bodies, they both knew it was never going to be the same again._

_Panting for air, Johnny moves away from her, struggling to put into words what just happened. Looking at her, he could see that she was feeling the same. Straightening her scrubs, Elizabeth watches as he reluctantly gets dressed. She remains on the table, and he walks back over to her._

_He comes between her legs and rests his hands on the table on either side of her. Elizabeth runs a hand through his hair, and pulls him in for another kiss. _

"_I have to get back," she dejectedly whispered. Johnny nodded his head, knowing that this was part of their agreement._

_It just made this so much harder when he was falling in love with her._

"_Well, maybe we'll be able to see each other this weekend," he asked her, unable to hide the optimism in his voice. Elizabeth sweetly smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand._

"_I'll have to try and find a babysitter, but I want to see you," she honestly said, and he smiled, happy to know that she enjoys his company._

"_All right, I guess I have to let you go now," Johnny teased her, pulling her in for one last passionate kiss. Elizabeth finally pulled away, unable to breathe. God, when she was around him, he could make her forget to even breathe. The feelings he brought out of her, the passion, the need to be free, no man had ever done that for her before. Johnny was so different and unexpected, but she wouldn't change a thing._

"_That was, wow," she said, at loss for words. "Well, there's plenty more of that this weekend," Johnny said as he moved. She got off the table and straightened her hair._

_Grabbing her wrist, Johnny turns her around and pulls a stray strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Perfect," he whispers, which causes her to blush. "I'll see you later, Johnny," Elizabeth whispered as she let go of his hand. Lightly smacking her on the ass on the way out, Johnny grinned at the look she gave him. With Elizabeth around, Johnny always found himself smiling. _

_~April 29__th__, 2012~_

Johnny knocked on her front door, hoping he wasn't too late. He straightened his bowtie, and ran a hand through his gelled back hair. Johnny took a deep breath and braced any nerves he had.

"What the hell am I doing here," he muttered as he wrung his hands. Johnny wasn't this type of guy. He didn't sweep women off their feet. He wasn't a kid of man that liked to be romantic and express his feelings. But damn it, if Elizabeth Webber brought out a side of him even he didn't know he had.

He heard that Dr. Keenan had asked Elizabeth to the Pulmonary Research Charity Ball, but for some reason he became very jealous. He knew that the affair they were having was just for sex nothing more, but over time, he learned that he wanted more.

He wanted more than just sex with Elizabeth, and she deserved more than that as well.

The door opened and Cameron was standing behind it.

"Cam, you know you don't open the door unless I'm with you," Johnny could hear her yelling as she came running down the steps. He smiled as Cameron rolled his eyes; "You're the grocery man, right?"

Johnny nodded his head, and Cameron stepped aside to let him in. Cameron ran back to his toys, leaving Johnny standing in the doorway. His breath caught in his chest and words failed him in that moment.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

She was absolutely breathtaking in her black sleeveless dress. Her reddish brown hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and her lips were painted in a bright pink hue, just tempting Johnny to taste them.

"Johnny what are you-why are you here? And in a tuxedo, no less," Elizabeth asked him as he moved out onto the front porch. His hands dug deep into his black dress pants' pockets, trying to find a reasonable excuse to why he was here. She caught on quickly and delicately helped him out, "I'm assuming you're here about the ball?"

"Right, uh…I was wondering if you needed a ride to the Pulmonary Research Ball," he finally got out, mentally kicking himself for sounding lame and cheesy. Elizabeth grinned at him, and folded her hands behind her back. "I thought you didn't like dressing up and going to parties," she coyly asked him. Johnny rolled his eyes and dug his hands deep in his pockets. "Well, I figured we could both suffer together...or apart," Johnny admitted.

Elizabeth hesitated, and Johnny's confidence was slipping. "Well, I'm supposed to meet Ewen there, but…I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went with you. And just for the ride, of course," she quickly added. Johnny nodded his head, understanding that she didn't want people getting suspicious about them.

She invites him in, "I need to finish getting ready," and ran back up the steps. Johnny stands near the door, seeing Cameron staring back at him.

Johnny loosened his tie, feeling the heat of his nerves getting to him. Cameron asked him a few questions, and it helped break the ice. Cameron asked Johnny who his favorite Avenger was, seeing as how the new Avengers movie was coming out in May. Johnny said it was Iron Man, but he also liked the Hulk. Cameron agreed with Johnny, and they talked about superheroes until Elizabeth came back down.

Johnny soon stood up and marveled at how stunning she looked. Taking her hand in his, Johnny placed a kiss on her hand. She blushed and told Cameron to listen to the babysitter, who was upstairs putting Aiden to bed. Cameron agrees and ushers the two adults out the door, telling his mother to have a good time.

They walked in separately, and Johnny stayed in the shadows and watched as she went over to the bar. Immediately, Matt Hunter approached her. He watched as she joked with Matt, and Johnny felt a rush of jealousy flow through him.

Grabbing a flute of champagne from a waiter's tray, Johnny quickly downs it. Matt moved away from Elizabeth and Johnny moved from his spot. A woman came up to him, and started talking to him. He politely conversed with her, noticing how attractive she was, but for some reason, he wasn't all that interested.

Johnny grabbed another flute of champagne, not realizing what he just thought. Since when was he a one-woman kind of guy?

Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny saw Elizabeth near the bar. She watched him with the irate woman. He smirked at her, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She downed the shot she had in her hand. She continued to watch them, trying to be subtle, but Johnny never took his eyes off of Elizabeth. She started to blush at his intense gaze, and moved away from the bar. The woman eventually moved away once she realized they weren't going any further.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone, and called Ewen. She left him a voicemail, started to get irritated that he hadn't shown up and she had been here for almost an hour. If that wasn't enough, she had to witness Johnny openly flirting with another woman, and Elizabeth just want to bitch slap the other woman for even thinking about talking to him.

She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. She's not supposed to be jealous, it wasn't part of their agreement. But why did she feel an uncontrollable desire to stand by Johnny's side and encourage women to stay away?

Matt came back up to her, and she was enjoyed his company. He was slightly drunk and droned on about Maxie and why he broke up with her. And sure enough, Maxie showed up, accusing Elizabeth of being a slut.

Johnny watched as she handled herself with Maxie, even laughing once Elizabeth put Maxie in her place. He checked his watch, seeing that it had been an hour since they had arrived and Dr. Keenan had yet to show up. He shook his head as he ordered a glass of scotch.

Two hours in, and Dr. Keenan still hadn't arrived. Elizabeth was beyond annoyed and was almost to the point of pissed off. Matt had asked her to the ball, and she had decline only because Ewen had asked her first. Now she felt like an asshole for saying no to him. And Johnny was making it hard to ignore him, so it was safe to say that this evening was a bust.

Johnny watched Elizabeth move around the ballroom, mingling with the other guests. He sipped at his champagne as she looked around the ballroom. Johnny knew that she was searching for Ewen, but he had failed to show up.

Of course, the band started playing a slow song, and couples met in the middle for a dance. Johnny weaved his way through people, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth. He saw her smile at his approach.

"May I have this dance," he asked her, holding out his hand. Elizabeth sweetly smiles and nods her head. Taking her hand in his, he leads her through the dance.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

They are close; their whole entire bodies are touching. Johnny feels like he's on fire, but in a good way. The rush of endorphins felt like he was on a natural high that he never wanted to end. Every touch was electrifying, and every time their gazes met, it was smoldering and exhilarating.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life_

It's how he always felt when he was around Elizabeth. The dance ended before either were ready for it to. They continued to sway together with no music. In that moment, they didn't care if anyone saw them, but Elizabeth soon came to her senses and pulled out of her reverie.

_When sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Elizabeth clears her throat and steps out of Johnny's arms. Johnny looks around, to see that people were back to mingling with each other. "Meet me in room 745 in ten minutes," he whispered as his lips grazed her ear. He felt her shudder beside him and grinned as he walked out of the ballroom.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Sure enough, ten minutes later, his lover was knocking on the door. Johnny noticed that she was slightly out of breath and she smiled once she saw him.

_When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

He quickly pulled her inside and pushed her against the door. Wasting no time, Elizabeth unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the floor as Johnny hiked her dress up. It was quick and passionate, and Johnny took her right there against the door.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies_

He leaned into her, breath ragged as he tried to calm his euphoric nerves. Johnny pulled out of her and took a step back. He smiled as she caressed his face.

_When everything feels like the movies  
__Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

"Being down there, so close to you, yet I could touch you…it was the most painful thing I've ever done," he whispered as they moved away from the door. "I know," she agreed.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

He took her hand in his and sat down on the bed. She straddled him, and he slowly took out the pins in her hair. She nipped his earlobe, and she heard a growl in response. Elizabeth sucked on his neck, impatient for him to finish.

_When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

Finally pulling out the last pin in her hair, Johnny let her hair flow past her shoulders and down her back. Pulling away, she looked him in the eyes. Entangling one of his hands in her hair, while the other supported her back, Johnny pulled her down to him.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Unbuttoning his shirt, it was Johnny's turn to slowly torture her. He kissed her neck and her collarbone, and untied her dress. Slowly peeling it off of her, and Johnny rolls them around.

_When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

She laughed in surprise, and he pulled off his tuxedo shirt. He climbed on top of her naked form, and touched her nose with his nose before tasting her sweet lips. Elizabeth expertly pushed his pants and boxer briefs with the edge of her black stilettos and arches her back for better access.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

After going over the edge together, Johnny pulls Elizabeth to his side, and kisses the top of her head. They lay quiet for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing.

_When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

"You know, I got so jealous when I saw you with that blonde bimbo," Elizabeth admitted and Johnny laughed. "Well Elizabeth, I can honestly say she has nothing on you."

She kissed his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. Johnny sighed and ran a hand up and down her spine. He pulled the sheet up and covered them.

_I just want you to know who I am_

They spent the entire night in each other's arms. It was a first for them, for either Elizabeth had to go to work or go home to her boys or Johnny had to attend to The Haunted Star. But after the dance they shared with one another, everything changed for them. Both realized that it would never get better than what they shared with each other.

_I just want you to know who I am_

They wanted more.

_I just want you to know who I am_

No, they _needed_ more.

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter, I really liked writing it. Lyrics to 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	9. Slide

_**A/N: If you guys loved last chapter, I'm pretty sure you're going to be blown away by this chapter and the next. Enjoy!**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Exactly, she makes him want to be a better man and he brings out her fearless side. **_

_**gregsgirl3: Thanks for the review! They must definitely have reached the point of no return, and this chapter definitely capitalizes on that. I will tell that the secret affair will stay a secret for a little while longer, but they take another big step in this chapter. I think you'll see Johnny bonding with Cameron and Aiden in the coming chapters.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Yes, this story is much steamier than anything I've ever written. If you liked how Johnny was in the last chapter, you're going to love what he does in this chapter.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Slide**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_He took her hand in his and sat down on the bed. She straddled him, and he slowly took out the pins in her hair. She nipped his earlobe, and she heard a growl in response. Elizabeth sucked on his neck, impatient for him to finish._

_Finally pulling out the last pin in her hair, Johnny let her hair flow past her shoulders and down her back. Pulling away, she looked him in the eyes. Entangling one of his hands in her hair, while the other supported her back, Johnny pulled her down to him._

_Unbuttoning his shirt, it was Johnny's turn to slowly torture her. He kissed her neck and her collarbone, and untied her dress. Slowly peeling it off of her, and Johnny rolls them around._

_She laughed in surprise, and he pulled off his tuxedo shirt. He climbed on top of her naked form, and touched her nose with his nose before tasting her sweet lips. Elizabeth expertly pushed his pants and boxer briefs with the edge of her black stilettos and arches her back for better access._

_After going over the edge together, Johnny pulls Elizabeth to his side, and kisses the top of her head. They lay quiet for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing._

"_You know, I got so jealous when I saw you with that blonde bimbo," Elizabeth admitted and Johnny laughed. "Well Elizabeth, I can honestly say she has nothing on you."_

_She kissed his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. Johnny sighed and ran a hand up and down her spine. He pulled the sheet up and covered them._

_They spent the entire night in each other's arms. It was a first for them, for either Elizabeth had to go to work or go home to her boys or Johnny had to attend to The Haunted Star. But after the dance they shared with one another, everything changed for them. Both realized that it would never get better than what they shared with each other._

_They wanted more._

_No, they needed more._

_~May 4__th__, 2012~_

Johnny walked into the hospital, a grin on his face once he saw his favorite nurse. The blue scrubs she was wearing brought out her eyes as he walked up to the nurse's station.

_Could you whisper in my ear  
__The things you wanna feel_

Elizabeth was surprised, but still, that couldn't keep her eyes from lighting up once she saw him.

_I'd give you anythin'  
__To feel it comin'_

"I thought we weren't supposed to meet today," she discreetly asked, looking around to see if anyone was close enough to listen. Johnny nodded his head, agreeing with her.

_Do you wake up on your own  
__And wonder where you are?  
__You live with all your faults_

She impatiently waited for him to explain his reasoning. He smirked at her impatience; "Lulu and Dante are watching Cameron and Aiden for the weekend."

_I wanna wake up where you are  
__I won't say anything at all  
__So why don't you slide_

Elizabeth gave him a confused look, and tried to find words to ask her next question, "Wait…what are you talking-what do you mean Lulu and Dante are watching Cameron and Aiden for the weekend?"

_Don't supposed I'll ever know  
__What it means to be a man_

Johnny leaned over the counter, looking Elizabeth right in the eyes. She blushed and turned her gaze to see if anyone noticed how close they were.

_It's somethin' I can't change  
__I'll live around it_

"I am taking you away for the weekend," Johnny stated. Elizabeth's mouth hung agape, but she quickly composed herself. "Johnny, you can't just take me away for the weekend. I mean, I need to make sure I don't have to work and I need to take care of arrangements for Cameron and Aiden-"

_I wanna wake up where you are  
__I won't say anything at all_

"Elizabeth, you're off for the weekend, and I already told you, Lulu and Dante said they would watch Cameron and Aiden. Lulu said it was good practice for whenever they have children of their own," he replied.

_So why don't you slide  
__Ooh, slide_

Elizabeth shook her head, not believing this. "And Lulu didn't find this suspicious that you asked her to watch my sons," she asked. Johnny smiled, knowing this was the good part. "No, I had Robin do it."

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall_

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "And she didn't catch on?" Johnny shook his head, "Nope, she's never even talked to me before. I just told her that you had to run, and asked me to tell Robin to ask Lulu."

_Oh, May  
__Put your arms around me_

"Johnny, I don't know-"

Johnny scoffed, and a placed a tender hand on hers. She started to jerk it back, but he held on. Sighing, she nods to him and they walk over to a deserted corner of the waiting room. "Elizabeth, I want to do this for you. I want to spend more than a moment with you, and I want to be with you out in public. I want to hold your hand while we walk around. I want to kiss you whenever I want, without a care in the world. I want to hold you at night. I just want you, Elizabeth," Johnny confidently admitted.

_What you feel is what you are  
__And what you are is beautiful_

He waited patiently, and she finally started to smile, "Fine, where are we going?" Johnny shook his head, "It's a surprise. Meet me at your house after you get off work. And don't worry about packing, I already did."

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall_

Johnny smirked, and Elizabeth smacked his arm, "I'm warning you, if you snooped through my panty drawer-"

_Oh, May  
__Put your arms around me_

"Why, I've already seen you out of them," Johnny stated. That made her blush. She felt the familiar and comfortable heat rise between them. Johnny felt the rush of adrenaline pumping through him, his breath starting to become ragged. He looked around to see that no one was paying attention to them, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Seeing her shocked expression, Johnny runs down the hallways and into an open elevator.

_What you feel is what you are  
__And what you are is beautiful_

Elizabeth finds herself rushing home, actually looking forward to spending the weekend with Johnny. It was sweet and romantic what he said to her at the hospital. Despite what they agreed to, she wanted what he said. She wanted all of it, but she was afraid that he wasn't ready to commit to a relationship that already had kids.

_Oh, May  
__Do you wanna get married  
__Or run away?_

Opening the door, she sees Johnny sitting on the couch with two suitcases next to him. He gets up, with the suitcases in hand, and proceeds to put them in his car. Coming back into the house, he sees that Elizabeth has freshened up. She was wearing a yellow summer blouse with jeans and flip-flops.

_I wanna wake up where you are  
__I won't say anything_

Picking her up, Johnny laughs as he carries her to his car. Blindfolding her, despite her protests and whining, Johnny drives up to a little beach house he owned off the coast of Maine.

He had only been there a couple times, it was an escape when everything got to be too much in Port Charles, and he had never told anyone about this little house in paradise. But, he wanted Elizabeth to be there with him. It could be their special place.

Johnny gets out of the car and opens Elizabeth's door for her. Helping her out, he takes her hands in his and leads her down the small pathway around the house and to the beach.

"All right, now I need you to take your flip-flops off," Johnny whispered in her ear. Elizabeth didn't know that he was standing behind her, and his strong hands were on her hips. She felt the rush of overwhelming feelings run through her, excited to see where he had taken her.

She had figured they hadn't been in the car for more than three hours. Elizabeth smelled something salty, but couldn't quite place what it meant. Sliding her flip-flops off, Johnny moves her forward a few steps and she feels the warm sand between her toes.

Elizabeth's small smile grew wide and Johnny unfolded her blindfold. Her eyes took in the beach, and the horizon with the sun setting. It was a glorious setting, and it was just begging her to paint it. She took in the pink and orange hues of the setting sun, and felt the cool beach air on her bare arms.

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall_

She feels his arms wrap around her and she immediately jumps into Johnny's arms, "Thank you. I love it!" Johnny grinned and placed a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth, begging for more of him. Finally they broke it off for lack of oxygen. "If you're happy, I'm happy," he whispered as they foreheads touched.

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall_

Elizabeth grinned and pulled away, "I'll race you to the water!" She took off without a warning, leaving a bewildered Johnny standing in sand. It took him a moment to register what just happened, and gladly chased her to the water's edge.

He caught up to her just as she reached the water. Running up behind her, she tries to get away, but he wraps her in a strong embrace. Picking her up, he puts her over his shoulder and makes his way into the water.

Johnny can hear her squealing and laughing, and finally he fell down and they tumbled into the water. Once they reached the surface, Elizabeth splashed him, prompting him to splash her back. They got even wetter, and finally their water fight brought them close.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his, floating with him on the waves. She locked her wrists around his neck, and she felt his hands on her waist.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me," Elizabeth murmured. Johnny smiled, a running a hand through her wet hair. "I'm glad you liked it," Johnny admitted. "Like it? I love it…being here with you. It's like the perfect escape from reality. It's just what I needed," Elizabeth said before she crashed her lips into his.

Johnny carried her up to the beach house, where he set her back down on the ground. Sliding open the door, he leads her into the kitchen. Taking her hand in his, Johnny shows her the house. "Where's the bedroom," she asked him, placing a tender hand on his chest. Johnny smirked, realizing what she meant, "Let's get you out of those wet clothes," he suggested.

_Yeah, slide between the sheets of all them beds you never knew  
__Why don't you slide into my room_

Elizabeth nodded her head, and laughed as he picked her up and led her into the master bedroom. They spent the whole night exploring the beach house's furniture.

_Just slide into my room  
__Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away_

It was their escape from reality, their paradise.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys loved this chapter. Don't worry, that's not the end of the getaway weekend. I'll have more in the next chapter. Lyrics to 'Slide' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	10. Name

_**A/N: Okay, this was probably my favorite chapter to write to date. I'm pretty sure you guys are going to love it. Picture Elizabeth in her blue dress from her dream sequence with Jason in August 2011. Enjoy!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I think you're going to love this chapter with what Johnny does for her.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! It will definitely be a turning point for their relationship.**_

_**trini12180: Thanks for the review! Not sure that will all happen in this story, but look for it in my new stories.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! I think you'll see some more relaxed and fun moments with them in this chapter. Both characters don't have any fun on the show anymore.**_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review! I think you're going to love how they spend their time together in this chapter.**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! If you liked the last two chapters, you're going to love this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Name**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_Elizabeth's small smile grew wide and Johnny unfolded her blindfold. Her eyes took in the beach, and the horizon with the sun setting. It was a glorious setting, and it was just begging her to paint it. She took in the pink and orange hues of the setting sun, and felt the cool beach air on her bare arms._

_She feels his arms wrap around her and she immediately jumps into Johnny's arms, "Thank you. I love it!" Johnny grinned and placed a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth, begging for more of him. Finally they broke it off for lack of oxygen. "If you're happy, I'm happy," he whispered as they foreheads touched._

_Elizabeth grinned and pulled away, "I'll race you to the water!" She took off without a warning, leaving a bewildered Johnny standing in sand. It took him a moment to register what just happened, and gladly chased her to the water's edge._

_He caught up to her just as she reached the water. Running up behind her, she tries to get away, but he wraps her in a strong embrace. Picking her up, he puts her over his shoulder and makes his way into the water._

_Johnny can hear her squealing and laughing, and finally he fell down and they tumbled into the water. Once they reached the surface, Elizabeth splashed him, prompting him to splash her back. They got even wetter, and finally their water fight brought them close._

_Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his, floating with him on the waves. She locked her wrists around his neck, and she felt his hands on her waist._

"_I can't believe you did all of this for me," Elizabeth murmured. Johnny smiled, a running a hand through her wet hair. "I'm glad you liked it," Johnny admitted. "Like it? I love it…being here with you. It's like the perfect escape from reality. It's just what I needed," Elizabeth said before she crashed her lips into his._

_Johnny carried her up to the beach house, where he set her back down on the ground. Sliding open the door, he leads her into the kitchen. Taking her hand in his, Johnny shows her the house. "Where's the bedroom," she asked him, placing a tender hand on his chest. Johnny smirked, realizing what she meant, "Let's get you out of those wet clothes," he suggested._

_Yeah, slide between the sheets of all them beds you never knew_

_Why don't you slide into my room_

_Elizabeth nodded her head, and laughed as he picked her up and led her into the master bedroom. They spent the whole night exploring the beach house's furniture._

_It was their escape from reality, their paradise._

_~May 5__th__, 2012~_

Johnny sat up in bed, never feeling this refreshed. Turning to his left, he sees the bed empty. Slightly confused, Johnny gets up and puts on a pair of black sweatpants.

_And even though the moment passed me by  
__I still can't turn away_

Figuring that Elizabeth was down at the water or making breakfast, Johnny goes to open the door, only for Elizabeth to barrel through.

_Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
__Got tossed along the way_

He catches her in his arms, and smiles down at her. "You're up early," he noted as he saw the only article of clothing she was wearing: one of his white button-up shirts. Her hair was still tousled from their extracurricular activities the previous night. Grinning, he slowly unbuttons each button, but Elizabeth gently slaps his hand away.

"I was exploring the house because I couldn't ignore your snores any longer-"

"I do not snore," he argued as crossed his arms over his chest. Elizabeth grinned, and patted his cheek. "Babe, you do snore, but anyways, I was exploring the house and found this," Elizabeth told him, reaching behind her back and revealing his old guitar. Johnny had forgotten he left it here the last time her visited his beach house.

_And letters that you never meant to send  
__Got lost or thrown away_

He could see the twinkle in her eyes, and Johnny already knew what she was going to ask before she opened her mouth. "No, I'm not going to play," Johnny told her, putting his hands up in surrender and moved away from her.

_And now we're grown up orphans  
__And never knew their names_

"Please, Johnny? I really want to hear you sing, and I promise I won't laugh," Elizabeth pleaded, following him around the airy bedroom. Johnny shook his head, moving for the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony.

"Elizabeth-"

Finally catching up to him, she grabs his wrist and turns him to her. Smiling up at her, she placed her hands on his chest, lightly tapping his muscular pecs.

_We don't belong to no one  
__That's a shame_

"Please, I'll make it worth your while," Elizabeth seductively whispered. Johnny looked into her eyes, seeing what her words promise, but he didn't budge. Elizabeth grinned, and leaned up on her tiptoes. Pressing her lips to his neck, over and over again. She could feel his body start to relax and she finally felt his hands on her back.

_But you could hide beside me  
__Maybe for a while_

"You know I'm the best you ever had," she murmured, and she felt him groan into her. "Elizabeth, I know you're the best I've ever had," Johnny whispered and she chuckled.

_And I won't tell no one your name  
__And I won't tell 'em your name_

Hearing him sigh, and knowing that he could never say no to her, Elizabeth pulls back to look at him. "Fine, but you promise you won't laugh," he asked her. Elizabeth held out her pinky, "Pinky promise."

Johnny grinned at her, "What are we, eight?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No, but this is what I do with Cam and Aiden." Johnny shook his head at her antics and squeezed his pinky finger with hers.

Taking the guitar off the bed, Johnny sits down against the headrest. Elizabeth sits on the foot of the bed, eagerly waiting to hear him.

"I'm a little rusty, but here goes nothing," Johnny told her. Elizabeth nodded her head, and sat Indian-style on the bed.

"_White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men."_

Elizabeth was entranced by his melodic voice. He started to smile as he sang, and she knew that he was feeling the exact same way she used to feel when she painted.

"_And they say, she's in the class A Team. Stuck in her daydream, been this way since 18. But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries."_

He stared at her, smiling when she smiled back at him. Johnny felt the connection running between them, the deep connection that can only be felt when two artists bond.

"_And we don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland or sell love to another man. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly. Angels to fly. To fly, fly. For angels to fly, to fly, to fly. Or angels to die."_

Johnny looked up from his guitar, to see a tear on her cheek. Placing the guitar aside, Johnny crawls over to her and wipes away her tear.

"Why are you crying," he whispered, caressing her cheek. Elizabeth smiles, and places her hand on his. "That was beautiful," she sighed. Johnny smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Elizabeth placed her hands on his wrists, holding him to her. They soon lost themselves in each other's bodies, and the rest of the morning was well spent.

_And scars are souvenirs you never lose  
__The past is never far_

* * *

Johnny and Elizabeth walk through the little town square, hand in hand. Elizabeth looked at Johnny beside her, the hint of a smile etched on his face.

She looked down at their intertwined hands, feeling the rush of content run through her. He was right; it felt so good to hold his hand in public. They didn't have to sneak around here; they didn't have to hide their true feelings.

His short jet-black hair was sticking up from when they frolicked in the water, or more like Elizabeth splashed him and he dunked her underwater. His white cotton button-up shirt, the same one she had been wearing earlier that morning, was still damp, but luckily his khaki pants were dry and he didn't have to worry about his flip-flop clad feet.

_Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?  
__Did you get to be a star?_

He looked so happy and free. The qualities she had yearned for ever since she was a little girl. Johnny noticed her checking him out, and he bumped hips with her. He looked down at the woman holding his hand. She was wearing a beautiful blue sundress that accentuated her vibrant sapphire eyes as well as her demure figure. Her auburn hair was still wet from when they had rolled around in the surf.

Johnny releases her hand from his and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. Together, they walked through the small market.

_And don't it make you sad to know that life  
__Is more than who we are_

Elizabeth would occasionally stop them, forcing Johnny to look at the various trinkets the sellers offered.

She stopped him at a fruit stand, where she bought strawberries. The elderly lady smiled at them.

"You two make a beautiful couple. You're going to have gorgeous babies," she commented, and Elizabeth thanked her. Johnny kissed her forehead, and he knew how much that comment meant to the both of them.

_We grew up way too fast  
__And now there's nothing to believe_

The elderly lady placed the strawberries in a bag and handed them to Elizabeth. His eyes questioned her, but she mouthed 'later'. He caught on, and paid for the strawberries himself.

Walking back through the town square, a band had started up, and a few couples had gathered in the middle to dance. Johnny took the strawberries from her hand and placed them on the ground.

_And reruns all become our history  
__A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_

Taking her hand in his, he led her over to the makeshift dance floor. Pulling her close, they sway together with the music. She ran her hands up and down his muscular back as his held firm on her hips. They turned in slow circles, enjoying these stolen moments together. Leaning back, Johnny pulled a stray hair behind her ear. Grinning, she moved close and met his lips in a perfect kiss.

After a few songs, Johnny placed a hundred dollar bill in the band's tip box and took Elizabeth's hand in his. She smiled at his slightly exaggerated generosity.

_And I won't tell no one your name  
__And I won't tell 'em your name_

* * *

Getting back home, Elizabeth made dinner for the two of them. Johnny kept distracting her, but it was the good kind of distraction. Finally, they enjoyed dinner out on the small patio, listening to the waves. Afterwards, they walked down to the beach, and walked along the shore.

For hours, they talked about childhood memories, stories about their siblings, and their true passions: art and music.

_I won't tell em' your name  
__I won't tell em' your name_

Johnny checked his watch to see that it was almost midnight. They walked back to his beach house, where they both went to bedroom.

Changing into a green tank top and black booty shorts, Elizabeth climbs into bed. Johnny strips down to his boxers and joins her. Immediately, she snuggles into his side, and he holds her for a while.

"I can't believe we have to go back to our lives tomorrow," Elizabeth whispered. "I wish we could stay here forever," Johnny sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. "This weekend was the perfect getaway. It was just what I needed. Thank you," Elizabeth told him.

_I think about you all the time  
__But I don't need the same_

Johnny kissed the top of her head. "You know, we can come up here anytime you want to," Johnny stated. "I'd love that," Elizabeth admitted. "Maybe next time you can bring Cameron and Aiden," Johnny confidently asked.

Elizabeth smiled and ran her hand up and down his chest, "I think they would love it here." "Good," he murmured.

"Good night Johnny," Elizabeth whispered right before she succumbed to her exhaustion. Johnny smiled, "Night Liz." He leaned over and turned out the small lamp, plunging them into darkness beside the moonlight that filtered through the glass door.

_It's lonely where you are  
__Come back down_

Johnny stayed up for another hour, just watching her sleep. He could imagine each night for the rest of his life being like this.

_And I won't tell 'em your name_

He could imagine spending the rest of his life with the woman in his arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys loved that chapter because I loved writing it. Lyrics to 'Name' by The Goo Goo Dolls, and the song Johnny sang was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran, one of my favorite songs ever. Let me know what you thought in a review. Until next time!**_


	11. Black Balloon

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 11, enjoy!**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review!**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Black Balloon**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_I can't believe we have to go back to our lives tomorrow," Elizabeth whispered. "I wish we could stay here forever," Johnny sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. "This weekend was the perfect getaway. It was just what I needed. Thank you," Elizabeth told him._

_Johnny kissed the top of her head. "You know, we can come up here anytime you want to," Johnny stated. "I'd love that," Elizabeth admitted. "Maybe next time you can bring Cameron and Aiden," Johnny confidently asked._

_Elizabeth smiled and ran her hand up and down his chest, "I think they would love it here." "Good," he murmured. _

"_Good night Johnny," Elizabeth whispered right before she succumbed to her exhaustion. Johnny smiled, "Night Liz." He leaned over and turned out the small lamp, plunging them into darkness beside the moonlight that filtered through the glass door._

_Johnny stayed up for another hour, just watching her sleep. He could imagine each night for the rest of his life being like this. _

_He could imagine spending the rest of his life with the woman in his arms._

_~May 25__th__, 2012~_

"Cameron, make sure you finish up your burger," Elizabeth told him. Cameron nodded his head, and put down his Avengers action figures. Elizabeth smiled while she watched him play.

_Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
__I almost fell into that hole in your life_

He was doing so much better after Jake's death, especially after Jake's birthday. Cameron even helped her bake brownies and ate an extra one for Jake.

_And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
__Cause you were the same as me  
__But on your knees_

Hearing Aiden squeal in his stroller, Elizabeth turns her attention to her other son. Aiden was growing bigger and bigger every day. She could believe he was going to be two years old in less than two months. It seemed like it was yesterday that he was just born.

Cutting up a banana for her youngest son, Elizabeth takes him out of his stroller and places him on her lap. She held while he ate, and he laughed as Cameron played with Thor and Iron Man.

Running a hand through Aiden's blonde curls, thinking about taking a vacation down the beach this year, now that Aiden was old enough to be out in the sun. Finishing up her chili, Elizabeth looks up to see Johnny walk into Kelly's.

_A thousand other boys could never reach you  
__How could I have been the one?_

She offered him a smile, not seeing him since their getaway to Maine. He hesitated before sitting down at a table near her. They steal glances at each other, both smiling at the casual flirting.

"Cam, I'm going to go over to the counter for a moment. Can you watch your brother," Elizabeth asked. "Yes Mama," he answered as Elizabeth placed Aiden back in his stroller. Elizabeth stood up and moved over to the counter to pay for their dinner. Cameron moved to her seat and entertained Aiden with his toys.

_I saw the world spin beneath you  
__And scatter like ice from the spoon that was your womb_

She feels his presence behind her, and thanks the waitress for change. Moving aside, Johnny goes to the counter and asks for a refill. He moves away from the counter and stands in front of her. She watched Cameron and Aiden over Johnny shoulder.

"How was your day," he asked her, genuinely interested. "Fine, I took Cameron to go see the Avengers for the third time while my Grams watched Aiden. Then I picked Aiden up and we came here for dinner," Elizabeth replied.

Johnny thanked the waitress for his soda, but continued to stand there with Elizabeth. He could feel the pull between them, and all he wanted was to lift her up onto the counter and kiss all of his frustrations away, but he thought that would be inappropriate, especially considering her two young boys were five feet away.

Elizabeth moved her gaze from her boys to the man standing in front of her. She could see the hungry gaze in his eyes, and immediately she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"I was thinking about stopping at the park on the way home, let Cameron and Aiden run around for a little bit. Maybe, coincidentally, you could end up there, just casually walking through the park on your way home," Elizabeth suggested. Johnny smirked, knowing that she wanted to spend time with him again.

_Comin' down the world turned over  
__And angels fall without you there_

"I think that could be arranged," he answered. Johnny paid the waitress for his untouched meal, and winked to Elizabeth as she left Kelly's with Cameron and Aiden.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Cameron played on the playground, while Aiden played in the sandbox at her feet. It had been at least twenty minutes since she had left Kelly's and she tried not to let her anxiety show.

Right on cue, Johnny came around the corner of the playground wall to see Elizabeth sitting on a bench, with her youngest son playing in the sandbox right in front of her.

He smiled as he approached her. Noticing that there weren't many people left in the park, Johnny openly greeted her.

_And I go on as you get colder  
__Or are you someone's prayer?_

"Where's Cameron," he asked as he sat down next her, close enough that no one thought it was suspicious. "He's on the monkey bars," Elizabeth answered as she intently watched Cameron.

"I'm glad you asked me to come," Johnny admitted. She smiled at him, and tenderly touched his knee. "I'm glad I did too," Elizabeth said. They sat in comfortable silence, until Cameron finally noticed Johnny and came running over.

_You know the lies they always told you  
__And the love you never knew_

"Mr. Johnny's here," Cameron shouted. Johnny laughed at Cameron's formality. "I heard your mom took you to see the Avengers again today," Johnny said. "Yeah, it was my third time. It was so cool," Cameron excitedly told him. Johnny marveled at the little kid as he described the movie to him.

"Wow, it sounds like I need to see this movie," Johnny stated. "Maybe we can all see it together, you, me, Mommy and Aiden," Cameron suggested. He looked to his mother, who was surprised by his suggestion.

_What's the things they never showed you  
__That swallow the light from the sun inside your room_

"Cam, I think Aiden's still too little to see it," Elizabeth explained. "Okay, then when it comes out on DVD, Mr. Johnny can come over for Movie Night and we can all watch it together after Aiden goes to bed," Cameron said.

Elizabeth smiled at her son's insistence and resourcefulness. "Maybe we can do that," she complied. Cameron smiled and ran back to the playground.

_Comin' down the world turned over  
__And angels fall without you there_

"What's Movie Night," Johnny asked her. Elizabeth smiled to herself, "Yeah, after Jake passed away, Cameron had a hard time. He still does, but he's gotten a lot better. Cam and Jake used to watch movies together, and Aiden is still a little too small to be watching those movies. So every Friday night, after I put Aiden to bed, I let Cameron stay up a little later than normal. We make popcorn and chocolate milk, and watch a couple movies together. It's just a thing we do, I guess," Elizabeth explained.

_And I go on as you get colder  
__Always someone there_

He liked hearing about what she did at home with her boys, it was a side of her he didn't get to see that much. And she trusted him enough to tell him about her home life. Johnny smiled, "You're a good mother, Liz." Elizabeth blushed at his compliment. "Thanks, but it's not easy, trust me," she assured him. "I'll take your word for it," he told her.

"Mr. Johnny, can you help me," Cameron yelled over. He was trying to get to the next rung on the monkey bars, but couldn't quite reach. Johnny immediately got up and ran over to him.

_And there's no time left for losin'  
__When you stand they fall_

Elizabeth watched in wonder as Johnny coaxed Cameron to the next rung, telling him he could do it. Cameron listened to his words, and reached out for the rung. "I'm right here kiddo, I won't let you fall," Johnny assured him. Cameron nodded his head and grabbed the next rung.

Johnny followed him along the monkey bars until he reached the other end. "I did it," Cameron exclaimed. "I told you, kid. I knew you could do it," Johnny said. "I've never done it before," Cameron whispered. "I'm glad I could help," Johnny said. He smiled at the young boy, feeling something deep within himself. He continued to watch as Cameron ran through the playground.

Johnny felt the pull in his chest, not quite realizing what it was. He had never felt it before, not even with Elizabeth. He watched Cameron, feeling proud of his accomplishment at the monkey bars. Turning around, he saw that Elizabeth was beaming at him.

_Comin' down the world turned over  
__And angels fall without you there_

Walking back over, Johnny sat down beside her, and Elizabeth saw something different in his eyes. She couldn't quite place it, but there was lightness to his eyes.

"Thank you for helping with him," Elizabeth said. Johnny nodded, words not coming to him in that moment. Taking a second to catch his breath, Johnny answers her. "Yeah, I um…I'm glad…you're welcome," he finally said. Elizabeth smirked at the confused look on his face.

_And I go on as you get colder  
__All because I'm_

They fell into another comfortable silence, until Elizabeth checked her watch to see that it was almost bedtime for Aiden. "I've got to get Aiden to bed," Elizabeth told Johnny as she stood up and picked Aiden up out of the sand. Brushing him off, Elizabeth places him back in his stroller. Calling over to Cameron, Elizabeth starts to move towards the park's exit and to the parking lot.

Johnny stood there, perplexed as what to do next. Deciding to escort her to her car, he runs to catch up. Elizabeth smiles at his politeness as he occupies Cameron while she gets Aiden buckled up. With both kids in the car, Elizabeth goes to the driver's door. She goes to open it, but stops and turns around to look at Johnny.

"I can't see you again Johnny. It's not fair to anyone," Elizabeth whispered. "Are you not happy when you're with me," Johnny murmured. Elizabeth gave him an incredulous look. She thought the answer was pretty obvious when he took her to Maine a few weeks ago.

_Comin' down the years turn over  
__And angels fall without you there_

"_That_ is not the problem," Elizabeth admitted. Johnny sighed, not quite understanding what she was trying to say. "What else matters then," he asked.

"I have two little boys that need a father, and I can't ask you of that. I understand that you're not ready to be a dad, and I don't want to pressure you," Elizabeth explained as she went to open the door. Johnny reaches out and stops her.

"What if I am ready," he blurted out, stunning the both of them. Elizabeth turns around, astonished by his question. He digs his hands into his jeans pockets, not quite sure what to say next.

_And I'll go on and I'll lead you home and  
__All because I'm_

"Maybe…maybe I am ready for a family. Maybe I want to prove everyone wrong that I could be a good father, better than my grandfather ever was," Johnny explained, picking his words carefully.

Elizabeth lovingly touched his cheek, "I know you are going to make a great father, but it really is okay that you aren't ready. You don't have to say that to make me feel better."

_All because I'm  
__All because I'm_

Johnny held her hand that was touching his face, "I'm ready to commit. I want what Dante and Lulu are going to have. I want to come home from a long and hard day at work to a wife and children. I want to teach my children how to read and play sports. I want to tuck them in at night and read bedtime stories. I want to watch them grow up and graduate high school and then go off to college. I want all of that…and I want it with you, Elizabeth."

She searched his eyes, seeing that he was actually being honest. Elizabeth watched him as he talked, seeing his walls come down and he stripped down to his vulnerability right in front of her, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Elizabeth was stunned by his confession, "I don't-I can't…I don't know what to say to that."

Johnny smirked, "Just say yes. Just say that you want it too." Elizabeth smiled at his earnest answer. "Johnny I…I have to think about it," Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek, opened the door to her car and drove away.

He watched as her taillights eventually faded away, and he touched the cheek she kissed. Johnny smirked, and walked through the park towards his car.

Johnny passed by the playground and smiled at the new memories he made. He imagined taking Cameron and Aiden here every day after school, and would meet Elizabeth at Kelly's for dinner after her shift at the hospital.

He placed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, thinking about the thing he had always wanted since he was a little boy…

_And I'll become  
__What you became to me_

A family to call his own.

* * *

_**A/N: I really liked this chapter, lots of fluff and a little angst thrown in there for good measure. Unfortunately, this is the last happy chapter for a while. Lyrics to 'Black Balloon' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	12. All Eyes On Me

_**A/N: Okay, here's the chapter y'all been waiting for and it's a big one.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Well shit hits the fan in this chapter, in a BIG way.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Haha, I was grinning like an idiot while writing that chapter.**_

_**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review! Well…things will be an uphill battle for Johnny and Liz after this chapter.**_

_**Robingirl80: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**All Eyes On Me**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_I can't see you again Johnny. It's not fair to anyone," Elizabeth whispered. "Are you not happy when you're with me," Johnny murmured. Elizabeth gave him an incredulous look. She thought the answer was pretty obvious when he took her to Maine a few weeks ago._

"_That is not the problem," Elizabeth admitted. Johnny sighed, not quite understanding what she was trying to say. "What else matters then," he asked. _

"_I have two little boys that need a father, and I can't ask you of that. I understand that you're not ready to be a dad, and I don't want to pressure you," Elizabeth explained as she went to open the door. Johnny reaches out and stops her._

"_What if I am ready," he blurted out, stunning the both of them. Elizabeth turns around, astonished by his question. He digs his hands into his jeans pockets, not quite sure what to say next. _

"_Maybe…maybe I am ready for a family. Maybe I want to prove everyone wrong that I could be a good father, better than my grandfather ever was," Johnny explained, picking his words carefully._

_Elizabeth lovingly touched his cheek, "I know you are going to make a great father, but it really is okay that you aren't ready. You don't have to say that to make me feel better." _

_Johnny held her hand that was touching his face, "I'm ready to commit. I want what Dante and Lulu are going to have. I want to come home from a long and hard day at work to a wife and children. I want to teach my children how to read and play sports. I want to tuck them in at night and read bedtime stories. I want to watch them grow up and graduate high school and then go off to college. I want all of that…and I want it with you, Elizabeth."_

_She searched his eyes, seeing that he was actually being honest. Elizabeth watched him as he talked, seeing his walls come down and he stripped down to his vulnerability right in front of her, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen._

_Elizabeth was stunned by his confession, "I don't-I can't…I don't know what to say to that."_

_Johnny smirked, "Just say yes. Just say that you want it too." Elizabeth smiled at his earnest answer. "Johnny I…I have to think about it," Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek, opened the door to her car and drove away._

_He watched as her taillights eventually faded away, and he touched the cheek she kissed. Johnny smirked, and walked through the park towards his car. _

_Johnny passed by the playground and smiled at the new memories he made. He imagined taking Cameron and Aiden here every day after school, and would meet Elizabeth at Kelly's for dinner after her shift at the hospital._

_He placed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, thinking about the thing he had always wanted since he was a little boy…_

_A family to call his own._

_~June 22__nd__, 2012~_

"You've been fucking Johnny Zacchara in secret!"

Elizabeth looked up from her conversation with Robin to see Carly marching across the Metro Court restaurant towards her.

_Daylight burns your sleepy eyes  
__And it's hard to see you dreaming_

"Carly, what the hell are you talking about," Elizabeth exclaimed, standing up once Carly reached her. "You heard me slut! You are having an affair with a mobster," Carly loudly accused her.

_You hide inside yourself  
__I wonder what you're thinkin'_

Elizabeth looked around the restaurant to see everyone stunned into silence. Robin stood up to defend her friend.

_And everything you're chasing  
__It seems to leave you empty_

"What lies are you spouting now-"

"Stow it, control freak! Look at her, she can't even deny it. How could you, after giving up your son so he could have a safe life, you get with this low life mobster? What, does he have a golden dick or something," Carly yelled at Elizabeth.

_1 hour earlier…_

_Carly knocked on the door, not believing she had to do this. Johnny opened the door, surprised to see her standing there._

"_What are you doing here Carly," he asked as she moved into his apartment. "I came here to thank you for not giving Michael a job," she said as she sat down on the couch. Johnny closed the door behind her, still confused as to why she had to be at his apartment. _

"_Okay, I appreciate you coming all the way over here to thank me, but did you have to do this in person," he asked her. "Well, I also wanted to give you your bill for staying at the Metro Court the other night," Carly explained as she placed her hands on the couch. _

"_All right, let me go get my wallet," Johnny said, running back upstairs. Carly nodded her head and waited for him. Feeling something in the crack of the sofa, Carly pulls out a baby blue cami. _

_Curious, Carly checks the tag to see if there is a name on it. She gasps in surprise as the initials E.W. are on the tag. She couldn't fucking believe it. Not believing whose cami she was holding, Carly stood up and looked at a shocked Johnny as he saw what she was holding._

"_Johnny, you're having sex with Elizabeth Webber" Carly asked. His face went pale, and he couldn't speak. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Please tell me this isn't hers," Carly begged him. "Who are you talking about," he asked her, trying to keep himself calm and in check._

"_Elizabeth Webber, it has the initials E.W. on the tag-"_

"_Carly, give it back," Johnny demanded, but Carly moved away from him. "You're having an affair with little Muffin Face," Carly observed, seeing the look in his eyes._

"_Carly, please just give it back and leave," Johnny exasperatedly asked. "Not until you admit it," she retorted. "I have nothing to say to you," Johnny told her._

"_I'm not leaving until you admit you're fucking Elizabeth-"_

"_Fine, yes, I am having an affair with Elizabeth Webber. Now please get the fuck out of my apartment!"_

_Johnny stood in disbelief, as he couldn't believe he outed what he had with Elizabeth to Carly, one of the biggest gossipers in Port Charles. She stood there shocked, not believing that he actually said it out loud…_

"Carly, please stop-"

"You said Jason's life was too dangerous for your kids, but Johnny's is different? He's in the Mob, Elizabeth. You're a tramp and a hypocrite," Carly told her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Carly," Elizabeth yelled back at her. Carly laughed and pulled out the blue cami. "This is yours, isn't it? I found it in Johnny's apartment. I went over there to thank him for keeping Michael out of the business, yet I found this wedged into the sofa. You're a mother Elizabeth, how could you do this to your kids?"

_And I won't take long to burn  
__All eyes on me_

Johnny ran into the room, hearing Carly yelling at Elizabeth. He watched as Carly outed their secret in the middle of the Metro Court restaurant. His eyes moved from Carly to Elizabeth, and saw as her face fell in embarrassment and shame.

_Through the nothing that you've learned  
__All eyes on me_

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to stay a secret.

"You know, he threw it in my face. He told me that he was fucking you, as if it didn't matter if I knew or not," Carly taunted her. Elizabeth shook her head; it was like her affair with Nikolas all over again.

_And the things you choose to be  
__All eyes on me_

"Why don't you ask him? Ask him if what I said isn't true," Carly told her. Elizabeth turned and looked to Johnny, and his heart broke as he saw how dejected her eyes were.

_But your eyes look away  
__It's so hard to be someone_

His shoulders sagged in defeat, and he saw a tear slide down her cheek as she realized that Carly was telling the truth. Half of Port Charles was standing in disbelief as they watched the encounter between Carly, Elizabeth and Johnny.

Johnny's eyes reluctantly moved from Elizabeth's to see Jason standing in the corner, hurt in his eyes. Johnny's anger and jealousy flared.

_Why should he care? He left her for that whore, and he left his deceased son._

Johnny saw Jason move towards Elizabeth, but Johnny beat him there first. He went to wrap a shoulder around her, but she flinched away from him.

_Strung out from today  
__And all that you knew slips away_

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME," she screamed at him, disgust and anger burning through her words. Johnny quickly tore his hands away from her, as if her words actually burned him.

He looked into her eyes, and his heart shattered to a thousand pieces. Disgust, rage, and betrayal were shining through her eyes, and no longer was the love for him there.

There was only hate and contempt for him.

All he wanted to do was console her, to protect her from anything that hurt her, but he couldn't do anything unless she let him.

_You drown in deeper oceans  
__Inventing new religions_

He felt someone touch his arm and he moved aside. Robin wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and moved her away from everyone's scrutinizing gaze. Johnny turned to Carly, about to go off on her, but Sam beat her to it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Carly? How could you do that to Elizabeth," Sam yelled at her. Carly shook her head, a grin on her face, "You're lucky you're married to Jason."

_They smile and stab my back and  
__I lie and have to laugh_

Sam shook her head, not believing the shrew in front of her, "What gives you the right to confront Elizabeth, in public, about her private life?"

"Johnny threw their affair in my face, it's not like it wasn't my fault," Carly retorted. "I just wanted to everyone to see her for the lying skank that she is-"

_And I won't take long to burn  
__All eyes on me_

"Carly, that is enough!"

Carly turned around to see a livid Jason standing behind her. Sam scoffed and walked away.

_Through the nothing that you've learned  
__All eyes on me_

"But Jason-"

"SHUT UP! You had no right interfering with Elizabeth's private life," Jason bellowed as he walked out of the lobby, Sam following after him.

_And the things you choose to be  
__All eyes on me_

Johnny turned to Carly, "How does it feel to screw over the mother of the son that saved your daughter's life?" Carly shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

_But your eyes look away  
__It's so hard to be someone_

He sighed, and looked around to see people still looking at him. They stared at him, wondering how he could have done that to Elizabeth.

Johnny ran outside, having no idea where to find Elizabeth. Falling to his knees, this had to be a nightmare. It was all his fears coming to light, and then more some.

He saw the look in Elizabeth's eyes.

_And you move from the truth  
__It's all so far from you_

She hated him. She _hated_ him.

* * *

_**A/N: Please don't hate me for this chapter, but their affair was about to come out sometime. Lyrics to 'All Eyes On Me' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	13. Acoustic 3

_**A/N: I think you guys are going to love this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! I would like to give Sam the benefit of the doubt that she would stand up to Carly, regardless of what character Carly is trashing.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I will say that this will last a few chapters, but it won't last the whole story.**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! You will start to see how Johnny will make this up to Elizabeth and apologize in this chapter.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review!**_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review! Yes, I will be fixing this. Read on to find out how.**_

_**chawkchic: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Acoustic #3**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_He looked into her eyes, and his heart shattered to a thousand pieces. Disgust, rage, and betrayal were shining through her eyes, and no longer was the love for him there._

_There was only hate and contempt for him._

_All he wanted to do was console her, to protect her from anything that hurt her, but he couldn't do anything unless she let him. _

_He felt someone touch his arm and he moved aside. Robin wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and moved her away from everyone's scrutinizing gaze. Johnny turned to Carly, about to go off on her, but Sam beat her to it._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you Carly? How could you do that to Elizabeth," Sam yelled at her. Carly shook her head, a grin on her face, "You're lucky you're married to Jason."_

_Sam shook her head, not believing the shrew in front of her, "What gives you the right to confront Elizabeth, in public, about her private life?"_

"_Johnny threw their affair in my face, it's not like it wasn't my fault," Carly retorted. "I just wanted to everyone to see her for the lying skank that she is-"_

"_Carly, that is enough!"_

_Carly turned around to see a livid Jason standing behind her. Sam scoffed and walked away._

"_But Jason-"_

"_SHUT UP! You had no right interfering with Elizabeth's private life," Jason bellowed as he walked out of the lobby, Sam following after him. _

_Johnny turned to Carly, "How does it feel to screw over the mother of the son that saved your daughter's life?" Carly shrugged her shoulders and walked away._

_He sighed, and looked around to see people still looking at him. They stared at him, wondering how he could have done that to Elizabeth._

_Johnny ran outside, having no idea where to find Elizabeth. Falling to his knees, this had to be a nightmare. It was all his fears coming to light, and then more some._

_He saw the look in Elizabeth's eyes._

_She hated him. She hated him. _

_~June 22__nd__, 2012~_

He ran back inside, frantically looking to see if he saw anyone that could possibly know where Elizabeth is. Finally he saw Lulu in the corner talking with Dante.

"Lulu, have you see Elizabeth," Johnny feverishly asked her. Lulu turned from Dante to look at Johnny, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Johnny, I'm not so sure-"

"Please Lulu, just tell me if you saw her. I really don't have time for everyone to tell me I'm a dumb fuck. I already know that," Johnny explained.

Lulu suppressed a grin. "I think Robin and Patrick took her home." Johnny grinned and ran back for the entrance. "Don't tell her I told you!"

Johnny waved his hand and took off for his truck. On the ride over, he was going through what he should say. God, he had no idea how to do this. He never wanted this to end, not like this.

He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, it was just Carly was in his living room, and he had barely said two words to the woman. She was being persistent and he just wanted her gone.

Johnny put his truck into park and jumped out. Running up to the porch, he sees that there's a light on in the living room and knew that Elizabeth was home.

_They painted up your secrets  
__With the lies they told to you_

Running a hand through his tousled hair, Johnny knocks on the door, but she doesn't answer. He can hear the TV on, and knew that she was ignoring him.

_And she has every right._

"Elizabeth, can you please open the door," he pleaded as he kept knocking. "Please Liz, let me explain. I'm so sorry. I know that's probably not what you want to hear right now, but's it's the truth! I'm sorry Elizabeth!"

Again, she didn't answer.

Johnny stayed out there for an hour, refusing to give in. He knew that they were both stubborn, she more than he. If he could just explain what happened, he didn't expect her to forgive him, but if he could just talk to her.

_And the least they ever gave you  
__Was the most you ever knew_

So he ran back out to his truck, and pulled out his guitar. Feeling like a loser and very cheesy, Johnny sat down outside her window, leaning against the wall. He started strumming on his guitar, making sure she heard him.

He started singing, hoping that she would hear his apologetic words.

"_White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men."_

Johnny listened for any sounds inside, but still he only heard the TV.

"_And they say, she's in the class A Team. Stuck in her daydream, been this way since 18. But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries."_

Johnny hoped to God she would answer the door so he could apologize. He had never felt worse in his life. Not even when his mother died.

"_And we don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland or sell love to another man. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly. Angels to fly. To fly, fly. For angels to fly, to fly, to fly. Or angels to die." _

Eventually he stopped singing and just strummed on his guitar. He was on autopilot, he just kept playing his guitar.

_And I wonder where these dreams go  
__When the world gets in your way_

After two hours, and his fingers had started to bleed, he heard the lock unclick and he stopped. Slowly getting up, he went to open the door, only for Elizabeth to open it a crack.

_What's the point in all this screaming?  
__No one's listening anyway_

Johnny stood on the porch steps, guitar in his one hand. His mouth slightly fell open and his heart dropped to his stomach as he took in Elizabeth's appearance.

_Your voice is small and fading  
__And you're hiding here alone_

Her cheeks were puffy and stained with her fallen tears. Her usually joyful eyes were dark and emotionless. Johnny felt the pain in his heart as he saw how broken she looked.

"I appreciate your apology, but I'm not ready to forgive you," Elizabeth quietly said. Johnny perked up on the word ready. It was so full of hope, but he saw the dark look she shot him.

_And your mother loves your father  
__Cause she's got nowhere to go_

He swallowed any dignity he had left and nodded his head. "I understand." Elizabeth goes to close the door, but Johnny quickly strides across the porch and put his hand on the door.

_And she wonders where these dreams go  
__Cause the world got in her way_

"Elizabeth…will you ever forgive me," he whispered, unshed tears in his eyes. She flinched at how close he was, and that was another blow to his heart. Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. "I'm not going anywhere Liz. I am truly and deeply sorry for what I did to hurt you."

Tears starting falling down her face, and Johnny moved a step closer to comfort her, but Elizabeth slammed the door in his face.

Johnny stared at her door for another minute, before walking back to his truck. He looked back at her house, knowing that he had broken the woman's heart that lived inside.

He moved his gaze to his guitar, anger fueling his actions. Johnny holds his guitar by its neck and slams it against his truck.

_What's the point in ever trying?  
__Nothing's changing anyway_

Again and again, he smashed his guitar into his truck's side, until there was nothing left to hold. Johnny punched the hood of his truck until he broke his hand.

_They press their lips against you  
__And you love the lies they say_

Rage and sadness overtook him, he couldn't see straight. He held his broken hand, knowing that he deserved all this pain, because it was nowhere near the pain Elizabeth was feeling.

_And I tried so hard to reach you  
__But you're falling anyway_

What he didn't know was that she was watching him from inside, her heart hurting for him because for once in his life he cared about something.

_What's the point in all this screaming?  
__You're not listening anyway_

For once in his life he had someone to live for.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little short, but it moves the story along. Lyrics to 'Acoustic #3' by The Goo Goo Dolls. The song Johnny sang was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	14. Here Is Gone

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 14! I think you guys are going to like this chapter. After this chapter, there are only 5 chapters left. Enjoy!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yes, it will not be easy for Johnny to get Elizabeth back.**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review! **_

_**chawkchic: Thanks for the review! I don't think it's all because Carly outed them in public, I think it's mostly that Johnny threw what they had in someone else's face, like it didn't matter to him.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Ygritte the Huntress: Thanks for the review! Liz was upset not just because Johnny told Carly, but it seemed like what they had, he just threw it in Carly's face like it didn't mean anything. I've delve more into that in the next chapter. If you're still confused or have any more questions, feel free to PM me! And I love your username!**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Haha, good, I was hoping to depict Johnny's pain in the last chapter, but it's okay that you felt sorry for him. You'll see little bit more of Elizabeth's perspective in this chapter, and a lot more in Chapter 15. I think you will enjoy what they have to say to one another in the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Here Is Gone**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_Elizabeth…will you ever forgive me," he whispered, unshed tears in his eyes. She flinched at how close he was, and that was another blow to his heart._

_Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. "I'm not going anywhere Liz. I am truly and deeply sorry for what I did to hurt you."_

_Tears starting falling down her face, and Johnny moved a step closer to comfort her, but Elizabeth slammed the door in his face. _

_Johnny stared at her door for another minute, before walking back to his truck. He looked back at her house, knowing that he had broken the woman's heart that lived inside._

_He moved his gaze to his guitar, anger fueling his actions. Johnny holds his guitar by its neck and slams it against his truck._

_Again and again, he smashed his guitar into his truck's side, until there was nothing left to hold. Johnny punched the hood of his truck until he broke his hand._

_Anger and sadness overtook him, he couldn't see straight. He held his broken hand, knowing that he deserved all this pain, because it was nowhere near the pain Elizabeth was feeling._

_What he didn't know was that she was watching him from inside, her heart hurting for him because for once in his life he cared about something._

_For once in his life he had someone to live for._

_~July 19__th__, 2012~_

Elizabeth sat down on her favorite bench by the docks, contemplating what Johnny had said to her. She knew, she just knew when she looked into his eyes. She knew he was sincerely sorry and truly meant what he was saying.

_You and I got somethin'  
__But it's all and then it's nothing to me_

And that's what scared her the most. It had been almost a month since the Metro Court incident. She saw Johnny around town a few times, and they had been cordial to each other. Elizabeth could tell that what happened was really eating at him.

_And I got my defenses  
__When it comes through your intentions for me_

She remembered when she first met him, six months ago, at the Haunted Star. Elizabeth smiled as she reminisced about simpler times. It was the most fun she had in a long time, and she missed their easygoing relationship.

_And we wake up in the breakdown  
__With the things we never thought we could be_

Hearing footsteps on the steps behind her, she half expects it to be Johnny. It always happens to her, when she's thinking about someone at the docks, they show up. But fate had a surprise for her tonight. Unexpectedly, it's Jason.

_I'm not the one who broke you  
__I'm not the one you should fear_

"Elizabeth," he quietly greeted her. "Are you okay," Jason cautiously asks her. She nods her head, and after awhile, he sits down next to her.

_We got to move you darlin'  
__I thought I lost you somewhere  
__But you were never really ever there at all_

"I'm sorry for what Carly did," Jason said. "It wasn't your fault Jason. Carly's…Carly. You can't expect her to change. Plus, the secret was bound to get out sometime. Better sooner rather than later," Elizabeth sullenly joked.

_And I want to get free  
__Talk to me_

Jason gave her a small smile. "It was still wrong." Elizabeth looked over at him and nodded her head. "Thank you."

_I can feel you falling  
__And I wanted to be_

He was silent for another minute, just enjoying their familiar quiet companionship. "How are you holding up," he asked her. "I'm fine," she replied.

_All you need  
__Somehow here is gone_

Jason gave her a look and she softly smiled. She almost forgot that he could tell when she was faking it.

_I am no solution  
__To the sound of this pollution in me_

"I was beyond embarrassed, and it was like the whole Lucky/Nikolas fiasco all over again," Elizabeth admitted. Jason could tell she was still hurting after that. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, as your friend," Jason regretted.

_And I was not the answer  
__So forget you ever thought it was me_

She looked over at him, knowing that he meant what he said. "It's okay, you have your own life now with Sam." Jason nods his head, and looks out at the water. They fall back into their comfortable silence, until Elizabeth asks him a deep question.

_I'm not the one who broke you  
__I'm not the one you should fear_

"If we had chosen to stay together, and braced the danger together, what would life be like right now? Would we still be having the same conversation," Elizabeth somberly mused. Jason sighed, "What happened to us was my fault, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect my son."

_We got to move you darlin'  
__I thought I lost you somewhere  
__But you were never really ever there at all_

"Jason, that wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's, it was mine," Elizabeth argued. Jason shook his head, knowing that she would always blame the death of her son on herself. Silence creeps up on the once again, and Jason is the one to break it.

_And I want to get free  
__Talk to me_

Placing a hand on hers, Elizabeth looks into his eyes to see the pain residing there. He looked tired and lost, so completely different than four years ago.

_I can feel you falling  
__And I wanted to be_

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to raise my son, that I don't…deserve to even call Jake my son because I was never his father. I'm sorry you're so sad, and the pain that will plague the rest of your life," Jason pleaded.

_All you need  
__Somehow here is gone_

Elizabeth nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, but Jason keeps his at bay. He takes a breath, "What happened to Jake shouldn't hold you back from finding love and happiness." Elizabeth is taken aback by what he said.

_And I don't need the fallout  
__Of all the past that's in between us_

"I've seen a change in Johnny in the past few months. He's…happy. I have never seen the man happy, not even with Lulu or Olivia. Hell, he even got out of the business with Anthony as his grandfather," Jason admitted. Elizabeth smiled, knowing that Jason admired the younger man for getting out.

_And I'm not holding on  
__And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here_

"Even though you and Johnny didn't work out, you shouldn't give up on finding love. Of all the people I have ever known, you Elizabeth, deserve it the most. You deserve to be loved and cherished. If Johnny makes you happy, and I think he truly does, then don't let him go," Jason told her.

_And I want to get free  
__Talk to me_

Elizabeth smiled at his generous words, but it was easier said than done. Jason placed his hand on her, "Elizabeth, do not give up on love, like I did four years ago."

_I can feel you falling  
__And I wanted to be_

He places a kiss on her cheek and gets up abruptly. Looking by him, she can see a brooding Johnny standing on the dock steps.

_All you need  
__Somehow here is gone_

Jason walks by him, and mutters something. Johnny slightly nods his head and Jason keeps walking.

_Somehow here is gone_

"It's good to see you, Liz."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really liked writing that conversation with Jason and Elizabeth. They definitely needed the closure, so both of them could move on. Next chapter Johnny and Elizabeth have a big talk. Lyrics to 'Here Is Gone' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	15. Before It's Too Late

_**A/N: I know I just updated yesterday, but I just could not stop writing this chapter and I wanted to get it out to you guys like it. Plus, I won't be able to update till Sunday, so I wanted to give you guys a good chapter to last you through the weekend. Okay, here's the big confrontation you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yes, I definitely feel like Liason always needed that conversation, regardless of whether they got together or not. You'll start to see Johnny fight in this chapter.**_

_**trini12180: Thanks for the review!**_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review!**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! Yes, I definitely miss Jason as her friend. He never judged her; he just listened and let her come to her own decisions, supporting them all the way.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! Oh, I definitely miss the friendship they have, more than anything :*(**_

_**chawkchic: Thanks for the review!**_

_**cnc2021: Thanks for the review! I totally see the potential of Liz and Johnny, and if any character could redeem him, it would Liz. It would take a long time, but I think that Johnny's character can be fixed, and then I would love to see a Joliz pairing. Elizabeth is at her best when she's with a man that is a bad boy, but with a soft heart. She needs a guy that lives on the edge, but one that will love all of her. They will not be rushed back together, but you'll see them getting closer to forgiveness in this chapter. It will take some time, and Elizabeth will definitely take her time in forgiving him, but the payout will be great.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Before It's Too Late**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there to raise my son, that I don't…deserve to even call Jake my son because I was never his father. I'm sorry you're so sad, and the pain that will plague the rest of your life," Jason pleaded. _

_Elizabeth nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, but Jason keeps his at bay. He takes a breath, "What happened to Jake shouldn't hold you back from finding love and happiness." Elizabeth is taken aback by what he said._

"_I've seen a change in Johnny in the past few months. He's…happy. I have never seen the man happy, not even with Lulu or Olivia. Hell, he even got out of the business with Anthony as his grandfather," Jason admitted. Elizabeth smiled, knowing that Jason admired the younger man for getting out._

"_Even though you and Johnny didn't work out, you shouldn't give up on finding love. Of all the people I have ever known, you Elizabeth, deserve it the most. You deserve to be loved and cherished. If Johnny makes you happy, and I think he truly does, then don't let him go," Jason told her. _

_Elizabeth smiled at his generous words, but it was easier said than done. Jason placed his hand on her, "Elizabeth, do not give up on love, like I did four years ago."_

_He places a kiss on her cheek and gets up abruptly. Looking by him, she can see a brooding Johnny standing on the dock steps._

_Jason walks by him, and mutters something. Johnny slightly nods his head and Jason keeps walking._

"_It's good to see you Elizabeth."_

_~July 19__th__, 2012~_

Elizabeth nodded to Johnny and remained sitting on the bench. Johnny waited until Jason left the pier to move closer to Elizabeth. He didn't sit down next to her, knowing that she still needed her space.

_I wander through fiction to look for the truth  
__Buried beneath all the lies_

Instead, he leaned against the railing and looked out at the silent water. "Why did you do it," she calmly asked him and she surprised him. He expected her to be irrational and emotional, but then he remembered how strong she is.

_And I stood at a distance  
__To feel who you are  
__Hiding myself in your eyes_

"Because I'm a selfish bastard," he replied, not turning around to look at her. He heard her stand up, but still he didn't move. She stood beside him, about a foot of space between them.

_And hold on before it's too late  
__We'll run till we leave this behind_

She looked at him, fierce pain and anger in her eyes. She raised her hand to his face before he could stop her and felt the sting of her hand as she slapped his face.

_Don't fall just be who you are  
__It's all that we need in our lives_

Johnny reached up and touched his searing cheek, but he knew he deserved it. The pain he felt was nowhere in comparison to what she was feeling.

_And the risk that might break you  
__Is the one that would save_

"How could you," she sighed, pain pouring through her words. Johnny turned his body to look at her. No tears were gathered in her eyes, but she didn't hide her hurt. She expressed it, as if trying to make him feel guilty.

_A life you don't live is still lost  
__So stand on the edge with me_

"Carly came over to thank me about declining Michael's offer a couple months ago. She gave me a bill for a night we spent at the Metro Court. I went upstairs to get my wallet, and she must have sat down on the couch. I'm not sure why she came over. I've barely said two words to the woman. Anyways, I came back downstairs and she had your cami in her hands. She must have checked the tags or something. She started yelling at me, demanding to know why I was having an affair with you. She just…kept yelling and saying things about you, I just wanted her to shut up. So I said yes, I was having an affair with you and she ran out the door. I took what we had for granted and threw it away," he urgently explained.

_Hold back your fear and see  
__Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

Elizabeth stayed silent through his explanation. "You threw what we had in her face Johnny, as if it didn't matter," she whispered and Johnny nodded his head. "It did matter Elizabeth. What we have…it does matter," he pleaded as he turned to look at her.

_And hold on before it's too late  
__We'll run till we leave this behind_

"I don't know if I can trust you again," Elizabeth mused and Johnny's stomach hit the ground. It was like she had sucker punched him. He stared at her, and he knew it wasn't easy for her to say those words.

_Don't fall just be who you are  
__It's all that we need in our lives_

"Liz, I know you hate me right now-"

_So live like you mean it  
__Love 'til you feel it_

"I don't hate you Johnny…I could never hate you," she whispered and Johnny looked back at the water, the shadow of a smile on his face. "I'm just upset and ashamed."

_It's all that we need in our lives  
__So stand on the edge with me_

Johnny looked back at her, and slightly leaned down so he could look into her eyes. "Elizabeth, don't you dare be ashamed of us, and yourself. Don't you ever be embarrassed, and don't let anyone tear you down because of what I did," he said with conviction.

_Hold back your fear and see  
__Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

Elizabeth gave him a smile, but it didn't reach her dark eyes. Johnny sighed, and Elizabeth moved back to the bench. They stayed in their respective positions for a few minutes. He knew it was a big step in her forgiving him that she let him have his say.

_And hold on before it's too late  
__We'll run till we leave this behind_

They watched as the setting sun slowly dipped under the horizon, with the pink and purple hues illuminating the skies. Johnny grinned, knowing that Elizabeth would love to paint this sunset. It was one he had never seen before, it was so beautiful and tragic and ironically like their relationship.

_Don't fall just be who you are  
__It's all that we need in our lives_

He chuckled to himself, and didn't realize he laughed out loud. "You know, my mother used to take me to the beach when I was Cameron's age." Johnny didn't turn around to see if she was listening to him or not.

_And hold on before it's too late  
__We'll run till we leave this behind_

"Every summer, just my mother and me, would go and spend a day at the beach. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it would be a perfect day. It was as if nothing could ruin our time together. We would build sand castles, feed the seagulls, hop over small waves, and get an ice cream cone from the local ice cream parlor," Johnny reminisced with a grin on his face.

_Don't fall just be who you are  
__It's all that we need in our lives_

Johnny moved his gaze from the waters to Elizabeth, to see that she was intrigued by his story. "Those were the few good memories of my childhood, and now, I can barely remember my mother. But I will never forget those days spent on the beach."

He cleared his throat as he turned back to face the water. "I'll never forget the weekend we spent in Maine, Elizabeth. It reminded me that I could be happy again, even with all the darkness that had surrounded my life for so long."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulls him close. She just wanted to feel him, there, with her. Even if she was still upset at him, she needed him there. Elizabeth knew that it was going to take a long time to let go of what he did and forgive him, but Elizabeth realized that he was here.

Johnny was here and he was fighting. He wasn't a one-woman kind of guy, but here he was, letting her into his heart and he was fighting for her.

_It's all that we need in our lives  
__It's all that I need in my life_

She realized that it wasn't fair, but if she had learned anything from her past failed relationships, it was that love was never fair.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys like their intense talk. I really enjoyed writing it. Lyrics to 'Before It's Too Late' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	16. Stay With You

_**A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter of the entire story, including the ending. Enjoy!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! One of my favorite songs by them, right behind Let Love in, Iris and Stay With You. I really enjoyed trying to write from both of their perspectives, especially Johnny's.**_

_**Ygritte the Huntress: Thanks for the review! Yes, Johnny did tell Carly the truth, but the fact is that Elizabeth was totally blindsided by Carly's verbal assault. Also, Elizabeth's track record with men isn't very good. So, suffice to say, she is hesitant when it comes to finding a man that loves her back. Plus, she went through this whole thing with Nikolas and Lucky, and was branded the town whore. I think she's entitled to a little anger towards Johnny, mostly just feeling like shit because she hid the relationship from everyone. **_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Stay With You**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

_They watched as the setting sun slowly dipped under the horizon, with the pink and purple hues illuminating the skies. Johnny grinned, knowing that Elizabeth would love to paint this sunset. It was one he had never seen before, it was so beautiful and tragic and ironically like their relationship._

_He chuckled to himself, and didn't realize he laughed out loud. "You know, my mother used to take me to the beach when I was Cameron's age." Johnny didn't turn around to see if she was listening to him or not._

"_Every summer, just my mother and me, would go and spend a day at the beach. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it would be a perfect day. It was as if nothing could ruin our time together. We would build sand castles, feed the seagulls, hop over small waves, and get an ice cream cone from the local ice cream parlor," Johnny reminisced with a grin on his face. _

_Johnny moved his gaze from the waters to Elizabeth, to see that she was intrigued by his story. "Those were the few good memories of my childhood, and now, I can barely remember my mother. But I will never forget those days spent on the beach."_

_He cleared his throat as he turned back to face the water. "I'll never forget the weekend we spent in Maine, Elizabeth. It reminded me that I could be happy again, even with all the darkness that had surrounded my life for so long."_

_Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulls him close. She just wanted to feel him, there, with her. Even if she was still upset at him, she needed him there. Elizabeth knew that it was going to take a long time to let go of what he did and forgive him, but Elizabeth realized that he was here._

_Johnny was here and he was fighting. He wasn't a one-woman kind of guy, but here he was, letting her into his heart and he was fighting for her._

_She realized that it wasn't fair, but if she had learned anything from her past failed relationships, it was that love was never fair._

_~September 21__st__, 2012~_

Elizabeth watched as Cameron ran up the driveway to the awaiting bus for his first day of third grade. He turned back once to wave to her, and she waved back.

_These streets  
__Turn me inside out_

She couldn't believe he was halfway through elementary school. It seemed like it was just yesterday when she found out she was pregnant with her first child. She smiled to herself as she went back inside. Picking up Aiden, Elizabeth grabs her purse and heads out the door.

_Everything shines  
__But leaves me empty still_

Dropping Aiden off downstairs, Elizabeth starts her first shift for the day. Robin was at the nurse's station when she walked in.

_And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
__If you run with me  
__If you run with me_

"First day," she asked Elizabeth, looking up from her patient's chart. Elizabeth nods her head and checks in. "I can't believe he's starting third grade. Cam was complaining that I was babying him too much this morning, but I don't want my baby boy growing up," Elizabeth told her as she walks into the locker room to change into her scrubs.

_I'll stay with you  
__The walls will fall before we do_

Robin follows her, and sits down on the bench while Elizabeth pulls on deep purple scrubs. "Patrick was going through the same thing with Emma this morning," Robin said, laughing about how Emma begged him to stop taking pictures. "That's right, Emma's starting her first day of kindergarten," Elizabeth recalled.

_Take my hand now  
__We'll run forever_

"Yeah, I'm taking a half day today so I can be there when she gets home," Robin explained. Elizabeth nodded her head as she closed her locker door and they headed back out to the nurse's station.

_I can feel the storm inside you  
__I'll stay with you_

"Good morning ladies," Patrick said as he dropped off his latest patient's chart. "Elizabeth, I signed off for Mr. Wilson's release. Could you put it in the computer for me? I've got a procedure in about ten minutes," Patrick asked.

_Fooled by my own desires  
__I twist my fate_

"Sure Patrick," Elizabeth says with a smile, and Patrick thanks her as he runs off. "He sure is discombobulated this morning," Elizabeth observed. "Like I said, Patrick had a hard time letting Emma go to school," Robin joked.

Elizabeth laughed along with her, but they stopped once they saw Epiphany round the corner. "Nurse Webber, Mrs. Henderson's vitals need to be checked and Mr. Young needs his daily dose of antibiotics," Epiphany ordered.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I remember when Stan had his first day of high school. My, how the years have gone by," Epiphany recollected. Both of the younger women smiled at the older head nurse. Epiphany saw the looks on their faces. "Well, the patients aren't going to take care of themselves," she said as she walked off.

"So, have you talked to Johnny," Robin bluntly asked. Elizabeth turned around to give her a look, but she noticed that Robin was just curious. "No, I haven't seen him since the night on the docks," Elizabeth replied.

_Just to feel you  
__But you, turn me toward the light_

_Pulling away too soon for his liking, Elizabeth steps out of his embrace. "I have to get back to work. I have a double shift tonight." Johnny nodded his head, knowing what just happened was huge for them. _

_She may not have forgiven him yet, but she made the move towards him. She still wanted him to be there. "Bye Liz," Johnny said and walked away from the docks._

"Are you still mad at him," Robin inquired as Elizabeth put Patrick's patient's release order into the computer. "It wasn't that I was mad at him, it was that I wasn't ready for a public relationship. You know, I've had a bad track record with men, and after Jake passing away; I just wasn't ready to date. But he… he just sort of snuck up on me and got under my skin," Elizabeth said, a smile on her face.

_And you're one with me  
__Will you run with me?_

Robin noticed how Elizabeth's cheeks blushed when she talked about Johnny. "And of all people to find out, it had to be Carly," Robin mused. Elizabeth nodded her head, "It's just that he broke the trust we had, and I'm not sure if I can get it back."

"Well, I've seen how happy you've been the past few months, and now I know why," Robin said and Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "It's just going to take some time."

"But do you think you could trust him again," Robin asked and Elizabeth nodded her head after thinking about it. "Robin, when I'm with him, the pull between us…it's stronger than anything I've ever felt, even with Lucky when we were younger or with Jason. It scares me sometimes," Elizabeth explained.

"Do you love him," Robin quietly asked and Elizabeth looked away from her computer. She looked at Robin, and Robin could see the answer in her eyes. Robin nodded her head, and hugged her best friend. "You should tell him then," she whispered in Elizabeth's ear and walks away to start her day.

Elizabeth watched as Robin walked away, thinking about their talk. Maybe she was right.

* * *

Wandering around Port Charles, Johnny thought about her. It had been two months since he had last seen her, and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Stopping at the docks, he remembers their talk, and how special it was. She was finally showing signs of forgiving him, and he backed off to give her time.

But now, he wasn't sure if he had given her too much time. Sitting down on the bench, Johnny sighs. He watches the sunset, but it wasn't as beautiful as the one he shared with Elizabeth.

"Johnny?"

He looked up to see Lulu standing on the steps. "Hey, what are you doing here," he asks as he stands up. "I was on my way to Kelly's to meet Dante, Olivia and Steve for dinner. What are you doing out here," she asked him.

"Just thinking," he said and she nodded her head. He sat back down on the bench, and she joined him. "Missing Elizabeth," she asked him, seeing it written all over his face.

Johnny glances over at her, but doesn't admit it. "She's moved on with her life. She doesn't need me anymore," he admits. Lulu shakes her head, "How do you know that?"

"Because I screwed up whatever we had, like I do with everything else in my life," Johnny said. "Johnny, you didn't screw up. Sure, you made a mistake, but I know Elizabeth. She doesn't give up on the ones she loves. Trust me," Lulu explained.

After Jake had passed away, Elizabeth and Lulu had reconciled. Lulu apologized for reaming Elizabeth out at the hospital when she found out about her affair with Nik. Elizabeth told her she had every right to say what she did.

"Do you love her," she asked him. He looked over at her, but didn't answer. "If you love her, then you can't give up. Take a shot, and if you fail, then at least you know you tried. If you don't talk to her, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life," Lulu told him. Standing up, she pats his shoulder and walks back up the steps and towards Kelly's.

Johnny watches her walk away, thinking about what she said. He knew she was right, but he just wasn't ready to admit it. The sun finally sunk under the horizon and the dark settled in.

He sighed as he stood up. Johnny couldn't get his mind to think of anything else. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved her. Despite everything that he believed in, he wanted to have a family with her. He wanted to be a father and a husband.

Checking his watch, he knows that she is home from work, probably putting Cameron and Aiden to bed. Running through the town, he had no idea what he was going to say. All he knew was that at first all he wanted was sex, but after spending that weekend in Maine, or that special dance at the Metro Court, Johnny longed for more. Way more than he thought he deserved.

_I'll stay with you  
__The walls will fall before we do_

Knocking on her door, he hopes that she will answer. The door opens to reveal her dressed in green flannel pajama pants, with a black tank top. Elizabeth is surprised to see him there, and more surprised that he was out of breath.

_Take my hand now  
__We'll run forever_

"Johnny what-how…why are you out of breath," she finally gets out. "I just ran halfway across town…I needed to see you," Johnny explained once he caught his breath.

_I can feel the storm inside you  
__I'll stay with you_

"It's late," she said, leaning against the door. Johnny nodded, "If I don't say what I'm about to say, I probably never will." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to continue.

_Now come in from this storm  
__I taste you sweet and warm_

Taking a deep breath, Johnny swallows his pride and bears his heart and soul. "Working New Year's Eve is never fun, actually it sucks when you're a bartender, but when you walked over to order a drink…you completely turned my night around. Elizabeth, you entered my life and flipped it upside down. The affair we shared was special," Johnny explained.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose at him, but he begged her to let him finish. "At first, it might had just been about sex and broken hearts, but after spending months with you, and a whole weekend away from our lives and this godforsaken town, it made me want the one thing I thought I could never have. A family."

_Take what you need  
__Take what you need  
__From me_

He took a breath and continued, "The family I knew wasn't a real family, and it was never real. But when I'm with you, god you make me long for it. But you showed me how special a child is, how to protect, love and nurture a child."

_I'll stay with you  
__The walls will fall before we do_

Johnny looked at her, hoping that he wasn't rambling too much. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm ready for a family…I'm ready for a family with you. You taught me it was okay to love again, and if you don't open your heart for someone else, you will hold that pain inside of yourself for the rest of your life."

_Take my hand now  
__We'll run forever_

He stopped to gauge her reaction, and to see that she was astonished by his confession. Swallowing back any fear, he holds nothing back.

_I can feel the storm inside you  
__I'll stay with you_

"I love you, Elizabeth. I'm in love with you and it scares me to death."

* * *

_**A/N: I really liked this chapter, and I hope y'all did too. Lyrics to 'Stay With You' by The Goo Goo Dolls, one of my favorite songs by them. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	17. Home

_**A/N: After this chapter, there are only 2 chapters left. I think you guys are going to like how this turns out. Enjoy!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I think he said he was scared because he had never felt what he had with her before.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I think you may get your wish…**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! Glad you loved it **_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Home**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_Johnny what-how…why are you out of breath," she finally gets out. "I just ran halfway across town…I needed to see you," Johnny explained once he caught his breath._

"_It's late," she said, leaning against the door. Johnny nodded, "If I don't say what I'm about to say, I probably never will." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to continue._

_Taking a deep breath, Johnny swallows his pride and bears his heart and soul. "Working New Year's Eve is never fun, actually it sucks when you're a bartender, but when you walked over to order a drink…you completely turned my night around. Elizabeth, you entered my life and flipped it upside down. The affair we shared was special," Johnny explained._

_Elizabeth's eyebrow rose at him, but he begged her to let him finish. "At first, it might had just been about sex and broken hearts, but after spending months with you, and a whole weekend away from our lives and this godforsaken town, it made me want the one thing I thought I could never have. A family."_

_He took a breath and continued, "The family I knew wasn't a real family, and it was never real. But when I'm with you, god you make me long for it. But you showed me how special a child is, how to protect, love and nurture a child."_

_Johnny looked at her, hoping that he wasn't rambling too much. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm ready for a family…I'm ready for a family with you. You taught me it was okay to love again, and if you don't open your heart for someone else, you will hold that pain inside of yourself for the rest of your life."_

_He stopped to gauge her reaction, and to see that she was astonished by his confession. Swallowing back any fear, he holds nothing back. _

"_I love you, Elizabeth. I'm in love with you and it scares me to death."_

_~September 21__st__, 2012~_

She stood there, staring at the out of breath man in front of her. His usual spiky hair was tousled from running and his leather jacket was wrinkled. She studied his face, speechless by what he just said.

_Crowded rooms full of empty faces  
__Our deepest conversation full of lies_

Elizabeth had no idea what to say or to how to respond to Johnny's declaration. He waited for a response, but none came. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, words failing to emanate.

_Another night with all my friends  
__The kind you'll never see again  
__I wonder if they'll see through my disguise_

"Johnny, what I feel for you…scares me too. I've loved many men in my life, and I've made many mistakes with those men, but with you it's different. I can be fearless and free-spirited. I haven't' felt that in _years_," Elizabeth whispered.

_And I want to say  
__That I can't hold back_

Johnny nodded his head, understanding her words and trying to stay optimistic.

"I've made so many mistakes in my life, but you weren't one of them. That night when we were first together, you brought passion and fire back into my life. I started painting again after we spent that weekend in Maine. It's just…I'm hesitant to let a man into my life. Not just because I have two small children that need my full attention, but I don't have the best track record with guys," Elizabeth admitted. She moved past Johnny and out onto the porch.

_And it might be wrong  
__But it's all I have_

Johnny watched her, seeing that she was internally struggling. "Elizabeth, just let me-"

_Come take me home tonight  
__Come take me home_

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Johnny. I don't think I was ever mad, just upset that you threw what we had in Carly's face like it mean nothing," Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Liz, please let me explain-"

_Oh I need you now  
__I'm lost without you_

"I forgive you," she whispered. He stopped moving towards her, dumbfounded by her confession. "Don't make me regret it," she said as she moved back to her doorway. Turning around, she faces the man of her dreams.

_A million miles but I will find you  
__So take me home_

"I'm sorry if I'm not being fair by what I just said or if I'm contradicting myself, but I want you to know that I do care for you John, more than I could have ever imagined. It's just-"

_And I tried so hard  
__Tried to be so strong_

Johnny listened to her rambling, and he took two quick strides to stand in front of her. He took her face in his hands and his lips crashed into hers, quelling her fears.

_But you see the crash  
__My defense is gone_

Elizabeth pulled away to try and say something. "I can't promise you a perfect relationship without arguments over our differences and trust issues. However I can promise you that as long as you're trying, I am staying," Johnny said with conviction.

_Come take me home tonight  
__Come take me home_

"If you're trying, I'm trying," Elizabeth said with equal enthusiasm. Leaning in, she pulled him close, needing to feel him there with her.

_Oh I need you now  
__I'm lost without you  
__A million miles but I will find you_

They had broken down so many walls in such a short time and they had mended the broken bridge between them. It didn't mean they were back to the way they were before, but they were well on their way.

_Come take me home tonight  
__Come take me home_

"Elizabeth, just let me kiss you," Johnny murmured into her ear and she smiled into their kiss. It was a sweet and tender kiss, a rarity for them.

_Oh, come take me home tonight  
__Come take me home_

Johnny ran a hand through her hair, and pulled her even close when she didn't try to breakaway. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. They both pulled away for lack of oxygen.

_Come take me home  
__The shattered light transmits my voice_

Elizabeth touched her forehead with his, looking into his eyes to see him raptly gazing back. "You are my home Elizabeth, and I was lost without you," he sighed. She nodded her head, feeling the adrenaline and fire running between them. "I want to feel everything with you, the good and the bad. I just want…everything with you. I love you," she whispered and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

_Sometimes we don't have a choice  
__Come take me home_

It felt so familiar and comfortable that neither could ignore it. Reaching down, Elizabeth takes his hand in hers, pulling him into her house. He closes the door behind him and watches as she leads him up the stairs.

_I'm lost without you  
__I'm holding on till I can find you_

He smiled once they reached her bedroom, knowing how much trust she was placing in him by letting him in. She pulled him inside, where they spent the night forgiving each other and sifting through the newfound love for one another.

_So take me home_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for taking long to update, college kinda took over my life. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope I conveyed Elizabeth's past fears and reservations well enough that you understood her decision. Lyrics to 'Home' by The Goo Goo Dolls, an appropriate song for this chapter. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	18. Notbroken

_**A/N: Probably the fluffiest chapter of this story. Enjoy! Also, the next chapter will be the final chapter and epilogue. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.: There's about a two-year time jump from Chapter 17.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I think you're going to love this chapter.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! It's perfectly okay to be redundant when it's a good thing ;)**_

_**chawkchic: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Miss Raye: Thanks for the review! **_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved that chapter, and those were my exact feelings while writing it **_

_**chicki'62: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Notbroken**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_Elizabeth, just let me kiss you," Johnny murmured into her ear and she smiled into their kiss. It was a sweet and tender kiss, a rarity for them._

_Johnny ran a hand through her hair, and pulled her even close when she didn't try to breakaway. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. They both pulled away for lack of oxygen._

_Elizabeth touched her forehead with his, looking into his eyes to see him raptly gazing back. "You are my home Elizabeth, and I was lost without you," he sighed. She nodded her head, feeling the adrenaline and fire running between them. "I want to feel everything with you, the good and the bad. I just want…everything with you. I love you," she whispered and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips._

_It felt so familiar and comfortable that neither could ignore it. Reaching down, Elizabeth takes his hand in hers, pulling him into her house. He closes the door behind him and watches as she leads him up the stairs._

_He smiled once they reached her bedroom, knowing how much trust she was placing in him by letting him in. She pulled him inside, where they spent the night forgiving each other and sifting through the newfound love for one another._

_~October 16__th__, 2014~_

Johnny watched as his bride walked down the aisle towards him. It was October 2014, and he had been dating Elizabeth Webber for almost two years, not including the months of their affair, until he finally proposed to her.

By then, they already considered themselves a family with their sons Cameron and Aiden. It didn't help when Elizabeth told Johnny right after she said yes that she was pregnant.

As his angel-like bride walked towards him, Johnny looked beside him to see Ethan grinning for his best friend. Robin was standing next to him, as Elizabeth's maid of honor.

_All I waited for  
__Was a chance to make you understand_

Elizabeth wore a breathtaking white strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was simple, but Johnny couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her reddish brown hair was up curled into a bun, with a few strands framing her face. She opted to go with minimal makeup, but enough to accentuate her timeless facial features.

Finally, Elizabeth reached the altar, and Johnny took her hands in his, placing a kiss on her cheek. There was not a dry eye in the audience as a few of their family members and friends gathered for the unlikely but perfect lovers profess their love to one another.

"Johnny, if you would recite your vows to Elizabeth," the priest asked. Johnny nodded his head and turned to face Elizabeth. He smiled, before saying the words in his heart.

_And tell you these forgotten truths you never thought were real  
__And if the world should turn its back, you know that I'm still here_

"I, John Zacchara, affirm my love to you, Elizabeth Webber, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise to always respect you. With kindness, unselfishness, and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I take you, Elizabeth, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

_Time won't ever steal my soul  
__We're not broken, so please come home_

Johnny felt the tears in his eyes, but he kept them at bay. He leaned in and wiped a stray tear off of Elizabeth's face.

_Morning comes, and life moves on  
__And when it changed, you didn't know you belong_

"Elizabeth, if you would recite your vows to John," the priest asked after Elizabeth carefully wiped her cheeks of tears. Elizabeth beamed up at fiancée, finally ready to be his wife.

_And I'll still catch you when you fall through a past that steals your sleep  
__And scroll these words upon your wall remind you to believe_

"John, I love you. You are my best friend. Today, I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our lives."

_Time won't ever steal my soul  
__We're not broken, so please come home_

Johnny couldn't keep the overjoyed smile off his face as he listened to the priest. Before he could even finish his sentence, Johnny took his bride's face in hers and brought his lips down to hers.

_And if the world has worn you down  
__I'll be waiting, so please come home_

Everyone watched in wonder, for no one had ever expected to see the day that Johnny Zacchara marries Elizabeth Webber. But after witnessing their love for one another, not one guest could deny that they were a perfect match.

_I won't let them break you down  
__And I won't hear the empty sounds_

Elizabeth gave Johnny a sense of belonging. She was kind and generous, but she also challenged him to be the man she always knew he could be. Johnny made Elizabeth laugh, and brought a different perspective to her life. He made her feel fearless and free again. He cherished every moment with her as if it was his last. He made a perfect father for their two sons, along with another on the way.

_I'm hopelessly pretending that I know the answer  
__Angel's light and neon fires that burn so cold through your desires  
__And all you are is all I need to know_

Once they arrived at the reception, they mingled around the room. Johnny had an arm around Elizabeth's arm all night, not wanting to let go because it seemed like it was all too good to be true.

_When the world is insane  
__You get used to the pain_

"If everyone could please clear the dance floor, the bride and groom would like to have their first dance," the DJ announced. People clapped as Johnny held out his hand to Elizabeth.

Johnny nodded to the DJ, who played the song he had picked to describe his love to Elizabeth. Pulling her close, Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist while Elizabeth locked her wrists around his neck.

"_And I feel all the faint morning light. Filled with hope cause you're here in my life. And we've gone from the edge of our souls. Made it back to a place we call home. You…see my through. I was alone in the dark and fear was my truth."_

Elizabeth smiled at the lyrics to the song, knowing that Johnny had been careful in choosing the song.

"The Goo Goo Dolls, huh," she asked him and he smirked. "You can't deny that you love this song," he retorted. "I can't deny that I love you," she said right back and Johnny beamed at her.

"_Yeah all the things that you are. Beautifully broken, alive in my heart. And know that you are everything. Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars."_

Leaning down, Johnny couldn't resist his wife any longer. The fire that had smoldered between them since their first New Year's never went away. Johnny and Elizabeth brought out the passion and intensity in each other.

"_All that you are. I feel wrong. I'm so human and flawed. I'll break down even though I'm still strong. And time…will make fools of us all. Build us up and then laughs when we fall. You…pull me through. When I'm alone in the dark and the fear is my truth."_

Johnny felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Steven standing beside him.

"Do you mind if I dance with my beautiful little sister," Steven asked and Johnny nodded his head. Placing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek, Johnny left the dance floor to get a drink. He sat down at the bride and groom's table, with Aiden on his lap and Cameron beside. Johnny watched as Elizabeth and Steven smiled together.

He smiled himself; he couldn't help it when he was around her. Elizabeth was positively glowing, despite being pregnant with his first child. Johnny was anxious for his child to arrive, but Elizabeth constantly reassured him that he was a perfect father for Cameron and Aiden.

"_Yeah all the things that you are. Beautifully broken, alive in my heart. And know that you are everything. Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars."_

"Johnny, do you mind if you dance with your grandmother-in-law," Audrey asked her granddaughter's husband. Johnny looked up and smiled. Placing Aiden back in his chair, Johnny escorts Audrey to the dance floor.

"Elizabeth looks radiant with Steven, and I have you to thank for that," Audrey commented. "Thank you Ms. Hardy," Johnny said. "Please son, call my Audrey. You're family now," Audrey corrected him.

Johnny nodded his head, but Audrey had no idea how much that word meant to him. Leading through the dance, Johnny looked over to see Elizabeth dancing with Patrick, who spun her around and caused her to laugh.

He knew it was corny, but Johnny loved her laugh. Audrey thanked him for the dance, and Johnny was surprised to see Robin stepping up for her turn.

"You look happy," Robin bluntly perceived. Johnny chuckled, "It's because I am, and so is my wife." Pointing over to their other halves, Robin smiled. "I'm glad Elizabeth finally found the one. Out of all the people I know, Elizabeth is the one who deserved it the most," Robin admitted.

Johnny nodded his head and looked over to see Jason walk up to Elizabeth and Patrick.

_And you don't even know what you feel  
__And I am like you, all alone and confused  
__But you know it's not forever_

"Elizabeth, do you mind if I cut in," Jason asked, with a rather unusually shy tone. Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes. Jason had never asked _anyone_ to dance, but here he was, standing at her wedding. "Sure. Patrick?"

Patrick nodded and kissed Elizabeth cheek. Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You and Johnny looked happy together. I'm happy for you," Jason admitted. "Thank you Jason, that means a lot coming from you," Elizabeth acknowledged. "As long as he knows that if he breaks your heart, I break him," Jason told her. Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes. "And there's the Jason I know."

_Time won't ever steal my soul  
__And we're not broken, so please come home_

Jason chuckled and noticed that Johnny had come back. "She's all yours," Jason said, and let go of Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at a retreating Jason and turned to face her husband.

"_All that you are. You're the sound of redemption. The faith that I've lost the answers I'm seeking no matter the cost. You opened the window now I can see. And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me."_

"I finally get to dance with Mrs. Zacchara," Johnny said, suddenly spinning Elizabeth around and pulling her down for a dip. Elizabeth squealed and when Johnny pulled her back up, she leaned up for a kiss.

"_Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars. All that you are."_

"Mrs. Zacchara, I like the sound of that," Elizabeth said with a grin. "Good, because you're stuck with it for the rest of your life," Johnny told her.

The song finally drew to a close, but Johnny and Elizabeth swayed with each other for a few more minutes.

_And if the world has worn you down  
__I'll be waiting, so please come home_

It was the closest to heaven that either had ever been and neither wanted it to end.

* * *

_**A/N: I really liked this chapter, and I hope all did as well. Next chapter will be the final chapter, as well as the epilogue. Lyrics to 'Notbroken' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Johnny and Elizabeth's wedding song is 'All That You Are' by The Goo Goo Dolls, a perfect song for JoLiz. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	19. Epilogue

_**A/N: Wow, I can't believe after 18 chapters, this will be the last one. This story was my favorite to write so far. It was so much fun taking Liz and Johnny on this crazy ride, and after writing them together, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing them together. Thank you all for your reviews, and just for reading my story. I wrote this story for you guys, and it's been a pleasure writing it. I think this is the fastest I've ever finished a story before (2 months), but I was so into this story in the beginning. Anyways, here's the last chapter!**_

_**P.S.: In your review, leave a comment if you want to see another JoLiz story, and what you would like to happen in it. I can't promise I'll write another one, but I would to hear your guys' input.**_

_**pwrmom2: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review!**_

_**chawkchic: Thanks for the review!**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Thank you so much for your kind words. I think I may take a break from JoLiz for a little bit, but when I do another story, what would you like to happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Still Your Song**_

_Previously on Let Love In…_

"_Elizabeth, do you mind if I cut in," Jason asked, with a rather unusually shy tone. Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes. Jason had never asked anyone to dance, but here he was, standing at her wedding. "Sure. Patrick?"_

_Patrick nodded and kissed Elizabeth cheek. Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_You and Johnny looked happy together. I'm happy for you," Jason admitted. "Thank you Jason, that means a lot coming from you," Elizabeth acknowledged. "As long as he knows that if he breaks your heart, I break him," Jason told her. Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes. "And there's the Jason I know."_

_Jason chuckled and noticed that Johnny had come back. "She's all yours," Jason said, and let go of Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at a retreating Jason and turned to face her husband._

"_All that you are. You're the sound of redemption. The faith that I've lost the answers I'm seeking no matter the cost. You opened the window now I can see. And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me."_

"_I finally get to dance with Mrs. Zacchara," Johnny said, suddenly spinning Elizabeth around and pulling her down for a dip. Elizabeth squealed and when Johnny pulled her back up, she leaned up for a kiss._

"_Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars. All that you are."_

"_Mrs. Zacchara, I like the sound of that," Elizabeth said with a grin. "Good, because you're stuck with it for the rest of your life," Johnny told her. _

_The song finally drew to a close, but Johnny and Elizabeth swayed with each other for a few more minutes._

_It was the closest to heaven that either had ever been and neither wanted it to end._

_~January 1__st__, 2017~_

Johnny walked into the nursery, a smile on his face as he listened to Elizabeth read a story to their youngest child, Brandon Trent Zacchara. Johnny leaned against the door and watched Elizabeth folded the book close and rocked their infant.

_Called you up ten years too late  
__Just to hear your voice again_

Elizabeth looked up from her rocking chair to see her husband of three years standing in the doorway. She smirked at him and he walked over. Kneeling down in front of them, Johnny tenderly touched Brandon's cheek.

_I know your voice is still the same  
__I know that something's changed_

"He has your nose," Johnny whispered and Elizabeth smiled. "And he has your hair," Elizabeth murmured. She was right; Brandon had a tuft of jet-black hair on top of his head.

"Brandon has Maddy's hair," Johnny said. Elizabeth nodded her head, thinking about their second youngest child, Madeleine Maria Zacchara. She looked like her father, but she had her mother's eyes, and they were a stark contrast to her luscious black hair. She was a heartbreaker in the making. Elizabeth would often tease Johnny about Maddy dating. But Brandon looked like his mother, despite having his father's hair.

_My words are choked and full of tears  
__But still you listen to me dear_

"Here, I'll take him. You go to bed," Johnny said, standing up. Elizabeth looked up, reluctant to let go of her son, but she knew that Johnny was right. She was exhausted, even if it was her fifth baby.

Elizabeth handed Brandon over to Johnny, who cradled him into his body. She watched Johnny with his son, and he was a complete natural. With Maddy he had been nervous and unsure of himself, but Elizabeth coaxed him through it and with Brandon he was more relaxed and confident.

_And someone's calling you away  
__And now I understand_

"Go on babe, you need a nap for later," Johnny said with a grin and Elizabeth remembered their date for the night. She kissed her son and her husband, turning back once to watch them together before passing out in her bed.

* * *

Walking into The Haunted Star with an arm wrapped around his wife's waist, he spotted Dante, Lulu, Steve and Olivia in a booth together.

_The time that I've wasted  
__So bitter and faithless_

_Was wearing me down now, down now_

Leading them over there, they greet everyone and share their first of many shots for the night. Everyone watched as Elizabeth explained how to "Lick it, Slam it, Suck it".

Then they turned their gazes to Johnny, who was almost to the point of drooling over his wife and they all laugh at him. "You guys are just jealous that your wives aren't sexy as mine," Johnny replied with snark and kissed Elizabeth.

_So can you hear me, or would you sing along?  
__Or turn me down? Forget I ever wrote this for you._

She patted his cheek and they went back to enjoying their night. The DJ announced there was one minute left until midnight, and everyone stood up with their glasses of champagne.

_So can you hear me, or has it been too long?  
__Admit I was wrong, and this is still your song._

Elizabeth felt Johnny's arms around her and she leaned back into his embrace as everyone started the countdown. Once it reached 3, Elizabeth turned around in her husband's arms.

_Turn it on and off again  
__And now I lost another friend_

Locking her wrists around his neck, Johnny pulls Elizabeth in just as everyone shouts 1.

He stares into her eyes, before staring at her lips. Hearing everyone shout Happy New Year, Elizabeth pulled Johnny to her and their lips crashed together.

It was very similar to their first kiss, where they shared on that exact moment six years ago. Pulling away, Johnny hugs his wife and lets go of her to drink his champagne.

_I waded through my darkest thoughts  
__When I was sure to drown_

Steve congratulates his brother-in-law and stepson, while Elizabeth takes a shot with her sister-in-law and Lulu.

_And now I pass you on my way  
__And if you stop, what could I say?_

Long after midnight, Johnny and Elizabeth finally tore themselves away from the party. Both couples teased them about being a boring old married couple with kids, but the Zacchara's waved their jabs off.

* * *

Returning home, they walk upstairs to check on their kids. Cameron was sound asleep in his room. The fourteen year old had helped out the babysitter with the younger children.

Aiden was sprawled out in his bed, his blond curls covering his forehead. Elizabeth kneeled down and tenderly swiped them out of his face. Maddy was also asleep in her princess bedroom. Johnny kneeled down beside her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed, running a hand through her daughter's raven hair. Closing the door, they finally enter the nursery, where Brandon was snoozing in his crib.

_Apologizes for yesterday  
__Like a fool I walk away_

Exhausted, the two parents finally walked into their bedroom. Johnny pulled off his suit jacket and started to unbutton his dress shirt when he felt her hands on his.

Turning around, he sees a twinkle in Elizabeth's eyes. "Did the doctor finally give you the green light," Johnny eagerly asked. He remembered how tortuous it had been to wait after Maddy's birth, but it seemed ten times harder after Brandon's.

_The time that I've wasted  
__So bitter and faithless  
__Was wearing me down now, down now_

Elizabeth nodded her head, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Johnny kissed her forehead, then her neck. "You're making it hard to undress you," she murmured into his chest and she felt him chuckle into her neck.

His hand reached behind her and slowly undid her navy blue dress. Pulling away, Johnny takes Elizabeth's hands in hers and leads her over to the bed, in the process walking out of her dress.

_So can you hear me, or would you sing along?  
__Or turn me down? Forget I ever wrote this for you._

Pulling off his own shirt, Johnny sits Elizabeth down on the bed, and slowly pushes her back as he looms over her.

_So can you hear me, or has it been too long?  
__Admit I was wrong, and this is still your song._

It had been a long three months, but they made it worth it. Johnny held his wife in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe we're here, in this moment," she whispered and Johnny grinned. "Do you remember when I first asked you out," he asked her. Elizabeth laughed into his chest. "Yes, I was so nervous when you showed up at the hospital and you were so forward when you wrote your address down on my hand," Elizabeth recalled.

_And all I understand_

_We're here and gone again  
__Even through a thousand sleepless nights_

"Forward? If I remember correctly, you're the one that kissed me on New Year's Eve, when we barely said five words to each other," Johnny said with a grin. "Yeah, well, I just needed to get away from my date," Elizabeth teased him. "Wow, I feel used," Johnny told her.

"Do you still feel used babe," Elizabeth asked as she propped herself up on his chest. Johnny pretended to think about it, earning him a smack on the shoulder. "No, just loved," Johnny replied and Elizabeth nodded her head in approval.

_So can you hear me, or has it been too long?  
__Admit I was wrong, and this is still your song._

"Is this our happily ever after," she asked him after a breathtaking kiss. "No, this is me spending the rest of my life with my beautiful children and my soul mate."

_I don't pretend to understand all the things I put you through  
__And I don't need forgiveness, but I owe one thing to you_

Elizabeth smiled at her husband and he pulled her close. No, it wasn't their happily ever after because they had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

_This is your song  
__This is your song_

But in Maddy's words, the Prince and the Princess got their fairytale happy ending.

* * *

_~The End~_

* * *

_**A/N: The End! As I said earlier, it has been a blast writing this story, one of my steamier ones. It was an experiment, to see if I had it in me, and based on your guys' reviews, I do. But honestly, I loved this story, as a writer and a reader. I would always go to bed anxious to read the next chapter, even if I just wrote it. This story was different, because it was a new pairing, and that they've shared two scenes together in their character's entirety. So it was a challenge and a joy to write how they would interact and respond to each other. Lyrics to 'Still Your Song' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Let me know what you thought in a review. For the last time!**_


End file.
